Vivencias
by Arken Elf
Summary: Secuela de Circuitos Callejeros "Todos se han separado, pero volverán a reencontrarse". Esta historia retrata una serie de situaciones que cada uno de los autos vivirá antes de que esto suceda.
1. Adiós y Hola

Vivencias

Este fic retrata pequeñas aventuras y sucesos que vivió cada uno de los autos involucrados en "Circuitos Callejeros" antes de su reencuentro.

Gracias especiales aquellos que me permitieron el uso de sus personajes .

…..

Adiós y Hola…

Solarius había convencido a sus amigos de que le acompañarán a buscar al corredor de Rally´s Argentino, sus compañeros eran admiradores de ese deporte y como él pensaron que sería una buena idea. La manera en la que el Célica describía al Ford creaba una imagen de omnipotencia ante los ojos de los otros jóvenes orientales. Ese grupo en particular siempre se había sentido un poco perdido con la falta de interés de los suyos a esa clase de deportes. Sin embargo ellos en particular no eran de los que abandonaban fácilmente una idea, lo que los llevaba a meterse en un sin fin de problemas.

Fue por esa razón que después de discutirlo decidieron tomar la palabra del Toyota y lanzarse al camino para viajar hacia Argentina.

Buscarían Sebastien; el Ford Fiesta ganador de varios Rally´s de clase internacional, el Sensei de Sol.

…

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no hay manera de que alguien pueda derrotarlo- Comento Xenón emocionado, -¿Crees que quiera enseñarnos también?- Pregunto con esperanzas.

-No lo se, habría que explicarle las razones por las que quieren conocerlo, aunque no me extrañaría que tuvieran que pasar alguna prueba para demostrar que son dignos de sus conocimientos- Replico el Toyota. Sus amigos le miraron pensativos.

El Lancer negó levemente cuando un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su carrocería de sólo imaginar aquello.

-Rayos hermano, esas no son buenas noticias, la verdad es que últimamente nuestro desempeño no ha sido el más aceptable- Susurro Xenón.

-Xeni tiene razón,- Intervino Alógeno, un Hyundai Génesis color negro con azul marino y un par de líneas anaranjadas las cuales dividían el diseño justo a la mitad de su estructura.

-Por favor chicos, ustedes lo conocen, obviamente Solarius esta exagerando- Intervino Dafne; la Corvette se había marchado con el Tunner argumentando que el carro carmesí necesitaba que alguien le echara un ojo para evitar que se metiera en demasiados problemas, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Paul preguntándose como le estaría yendo. El viper había causado una gran impresión en la C6 , misma que buscaba alguna noticia sobre el corredor cada que tenían oportunidad. Pero esos días habían estado demasiado tranquilos.

-Sebastien no es así, de hecho es una auto muy alegre y comprensivo- Afirmo la chica saliendo de su mundo de sueños para seguir con su explicación.

-Que bueno, porque ya estaba preocupándome- Respondió el Mitsubishi.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Vamos a ir o no?- Comento el Célica.

-¡Claro que vamos!- Respondieron a coro, Dafne suspiro, esa escena era tan familiar que casi le dolía pensar en ello, pero sabía que esa era la mejor opción, si seguían al auto de cromas azulados, solo serían una distracción y probablemente se habrían convertido en un obstáculo para que logrará alcanzar su meta.

-"Sigue tratando de convencerte Dafne"-Se dijo obteniendo una mirada confusa de los tres tunners que le acompañaban.

-¿Qué ven?- Gruño poco después.

-Daf, si quieres podemos ira buscarlo sabes- Susurro el Toyota aproximándose a su amiga, sus ojos dorados le enfocaron con un leve toque nostálgico.

-"¿Acaso soy tan obvia?"- Se pregunto la Corvette, negando de inmediato.

-No, de hecho creo que es una gran idea la que han tenido, a nadie le hace mal un viajecito al extranjero- Dijo cambiando el tema de manera brusca, los otros carros asintieron sin insistir en el tema, sabían cuando la chica no quería hablar más.

-Entonces, si todos están tan seguros- Exclamo Alógeno, saldremos a primera hora-Afirmo.

…

Esa noche la chica pensó en todo lo que había sucedido ese último mes, desde su llegada al merendero de Loup, hasta la reunión con su nueva pandilla; pocas veces pensaba en la casa de donde había huido o en la familia que había dejado atrás, ¿Le extrañarían?. Se sintió un poquito confundida al respecto, no sabía si su decisión era la mejor.

-Alguna vez saliste acompañarme cuando yo tuve problemas- Comento Solarius estacionándose a su lado, sus amigos dormían perdidamente sin percatarse de lo que sucedía. Ella les miro insegura, no sabía si podía hablar o no con ellos ahí.

-Descuida, son como rocas- Prosiguió el Célica sonriendo levemente.

-Has madurado- Susurro la C6.

-Si, ¿De quien es la culpa?- Replico el auto con el diseño de llamas en los costados.

-Tonto- Contesto la Corvette.

-¿Los extrañas?- Pregunto su amigo finalmente.

-Hay muchas cosas de mi vida que no conoces Sol, simplemente es complejo- Respondió Dafne.

-Entonces tal vez deberías seguir los pasos de Loup y Paul- Contesto el tunner tranquilamente, -Creo que después de lo que sucedió todos aprendimos una lección- Continuo.

-¿En serio?, ¿qué te enseño?- Le cuestiono la chica.

-Que la próxima debo verificar antes de inscribirme a una carrera; debo asegurarme de que no haya Audis o profesionales de las pistas de por medio- Rió el chico obteniendo un zape de parte de su acompañante.

-En serio. Aprendí que la vida es lo que nosotros queremos que sea, yo soy un tunner, no me arrepiento de ello, así como mis amigos, pero tú, creo que tienes un mejor futuro que rondar las calles. Dafne, eres una gran chica con un talento excepcional, no lo desperdicies- Susurro el Célica.

-¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Sol?- Replico la chica.

-Ja,ja- Susurro el auto.

-Agradezco tus palabras- Murmuro la Corvette, pero no estoy tan segura de que pueda volver- Dijo en un tono bajo, casi como si hablara con ella misma.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas- Aclaro el Toyota.

-Ciertamente- Fue la respuesta. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, el grupo de tunners partiría al siguiente día y era la última oportunidad de la chica para mirar atrás. Una lágrima bajo por el costado de su cofre hasta hacer contacto con el suelo. Hacia mucho que había deseado llorar, desde el día que se separaron, desde el día que dejo su casa, siempre absteniéndose, siempre guardándose todo eso, pero siempre llega un momento en el que es mejor liberar esos sentimientos y enfrentarlos en lugar de huir.

Dafne tomo una decisión.

-Necesito irme Sol, pero prométeme que no harás tonterías- Comento la joven limpiando sus lágrimas, el Toyota le había dejado llorar, liberar todos esos sentimientos sin decir nada, sólo brindando un poco de confort como lo haría un verdadero amigo o un hermano.

-Lo prometo, te buscaré en cuanto vuelva, será lo primero que haga- Murmuro el chico limpiando las lágrimas de su compañera con su llanta.

-Muchas gracias hermano- Finalizo la chica arrancando para dirigirse hacia la salida, -Di adiós a los chicos por mi y salúdame a Sebastien- Aclaro antes de marcharse.

Solarius nunca deseo que se fuera, pero le dolía el verla tan infeliz, ella tenía asuntos por arreglar y toda la vida pro delante, estaba seguro de que se reencontrarían, así como lo haría con todos los demás.

-Nos veremos amiga mía, mi hermana- Finalizo.

La silueta de la joven se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche dejando tan sólo la sensación de un encuentro próximo y la promesa del "Nos volveremos a ver".

….

Xenón y Alógeno cuestionaron a Solarius sobre la partida de su nueva amiga al despertar; sin embargo entendieron sus razones lamentando no haber podido decir adiós antes de que se marchará.

Después de eso, no discutieron nada más al respecto lanzándose a la aventura, él camino sería muy largo. Seguramente les tomaría meses por carretera, pero ninguno podía pagar el viaje en avión, por lo que optaron por lanzarse al camino con los neumáticos listos para correr.

-Nos veremos de nuevo hermana.

…

Nuevos comienzos y Nuevas aventuras se vivirían por parte de cada uno, después de todo el tiempo nunca deja de avanzar, aunque nosotros no queramos seguir adelante.

….

Sebastien volvió a casa, la última competencia había sido una buena experiencia, sin embargo los terrenos lodosos de la costa Mexicana no eran su mejor opción. Pero si un buen reto y él disfrutaba los retos. Sin embargo disponía de un par de semanas antes de lanzarse de nuevo a su siguiente carrera, decidiendo volver a su hogar para descansar.

-Un poco de Paz no le caería nada mal- Pensó llegando a casa encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-¡HOLA SENSEI!-

...


	2. Mentira y Verdad

Mentira y Verdad…

….

-Estamos aquí a las afueras de los cuarteles del equipo del afamado corredor "Evan Maserati", esperando la aparición del mismo; el cual se rumora estuvo envuelto en el escandalo causado por ETRON Audi en Norteamérica hace un par de semanas. A pesar de que sus patrocinadores se niegan hacer alguna declaración al respecto, los medios norteamericanos aseguran que Maserati fue una pieza clave en el caso contra el corredor Alemán. La pregunta que sigue rondando la mente de todos los que aquí esperamos es, ¿Sera verdad lo que dichos medios aseguran?, Y ¿Que hay de la SUV que argumentan salvo?, ¿Será cierto o no?. interrogantes que hasta el momento no tienen respuesta, sin embargo buscaremos la verdad a como de lugar- Exclamo la reportera volviendo su atención para permitir que la toma panorámica del Garage se hiciese presente con el grupo de periodistas en la entrada. Las imágenes se dibujaban claramente en la pantalla de televisión, la cual se apago de manera repentina antes de que el cierre de dicha noticia se hiciera visible en la misma.

_**-Sto propio male (Me siento mal por eso)- **_Susurro Evan alejándose del aparato, a su espalda su jefe de mecánicos le observaba sin saber como replicar aquello, la verdad es que todo el equipo se había visto acosado por la prensa esos días, lo que le traía un gran malestar al joven corredor quien no quería que ellos se vieran envueltos en esa clase de chismes.

-_**Suppongo che la situazione sia grave (Entiendo que la situación es grave)- **_Replico su amigo consiente de que eso habría sido inevitable. Evan volvió su atención a la única ventana disponible, donde la prensa esperaba ansiosa alguna noticia nueva.

_**-È meglio che tu vada. Si sta facendo tardi (Será mejor que te vayas, se esta haciendo tarde)- **_ Susurro Evan. El corredor se sentía atrapado, incapaz de salir sin las cámaras o fotografías detrás, por un instante deseo que sus connacionales se enfocarán en otra cosa o quizá otro auto famoso por ahí, pero la suerte no quería sonreírle. El auto de colores plateados estaba consiente de que tarde o temprano tendría que partir, no podía quedarse la eternidad encerrado y más con las competencias que tenían en puerta, las carreras eran su vida no abandonaría todo por una noticia sensacionalista, era simplemente ridículo. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que sería agradable.

_**-Non ti darò la soluzione del problema, ma trovare la soluzione (No voy a darte la solución del problema, pero podemos encontrar una respuesta).- **_Comento su amigo acercándose. Su papel era apoyar al joven Maserati como guía y amigo, después de todo por algo era en cierto modo el líder del equipo. Con la experiencia como medio de conocimiento, el auto comprendió con claridad el des confort del otro carro al verse acorralado por rumores sin fundamentos.

_**-Va bene (Okay)- **_Contesto Evan no muy convencido.

…..

Las cosas tenían que mejorar, esos eventos eran temporales, pronto algo más interesante sucedería dejando ese suceso en el olvido.

"_Sólo era cuestión de tiempo"_

Con esa idea en la mente Evan salió finalmente, decidido a enfrentar a la prensa que tanto le acosaba. La portezuela del garaje se abrió dejando a la vista la forma del corredor y de su amigo. Los reporteros no esperaron un instante más, en especial conociendo la personalidad del Maserati, el cual rehuía a la presencia de reporteros y evitaba las entrevistas a toda costa. Por esta razón, los reporteros se abalanzaron atrapándolo contra el muro más cercano; su compañero al notar la gravedad del asunto trato de abrirle espacio para que el aludido pudiera avanzar, sin resultado alguno.

-¿Es verdad Evan que salvaste a una SUV de una muerte segura?- Se escucho la pregunta.

-¿Te gusta participar en carreras callejeras?- Resonó otra tan rápido que el aludido apenas alcanzo abrir la boca para tragar aire cuando los cuestionamientos continuaron ahogándole con palabras.

-¿Qué piensas de los cargos contra ETRON Audi?- Se escucho una tercera.

La familiaridad con la que los reporteros hablaban desconcertaba un poco al auto de cromas platas que luchaba por darse a entender.

-¿Es verdad que eres cómplice de Audi?, ¿Fuiste engañado?, ¿Fue por no haber sido invitado al PRIX?- Prosiguieron los cuestionamientos cada vez más agresivos.

-¿Es acaso porque Francesco siempre esta considerado entre los mejores competidores?, ¿Tiene algo que ver con dicha rivalidad?.

Evan negó de inmediato, -¿Rivalidad?, ¿Cuál rivalidad?, él ni siquiera corría en el circuito para autos fórmula. Por eso odiaba a la prensa-

Buscando el botón para cerrar nuevamente la puerta de entrada su llanta presiono una serie de herramientas las cuales cayeron dejando un nuevo caos a su alrededor, el pobre Maserati no podía hacer nada, el paso estaba bloqueado, no había manera de escapar de aquella pesadilla.

-¡Suficiente!- Resonó una nueva exclamación deteniendo el parloteo de los reporteros, los cuales se volvieron para divisar al dueño de aquella voz.

-¡EVAN MASERATI!- Continuo el ente, revelando su forma Gris urbano, la cual sobresalía de entre la multitud por su gran altura. La camioneta de ojos verdosos le sonrió al percatarse de que había captado la atención de todos los presentes. El corredor analizo a su interlocutor reconociendo esa singular forma, se denotaba mucho más grande e imponente de pie.

_**-il mio italiano non è abastanza buono (Mi italiano no es lo suficientemente bueno)- **_Exclamo la SUV.

_**-pero "Sono arrivato da Chicago ieri" (Vine de Chicago ayer), perche devo dico Grazie (Porque necesito decir Gracias)- **_Finalizo con pésima pronunciación o al menos eso es lo que se entendió. Pero por el gesto agradecido de la camioneta fue más que suficiente para confirmar toda duda o sospecha.

Evan sonrió sin querer, era bueno ver que el chico estaba bien; jamás se imagino que _"él"_ viajaría desde los Estados Unidos para agradecerle. Después de todo había sido por su culpa que había salido herido en primer lugar, aunque si lo analizaba mejor, si el italiano no hubiera corrido, el resto de los autos lo habría hecho de todas formas; por lo que el accidente se habría dado de todos modos.

"_La diferencia fue que alguien estuvo ahí para ayudarle."_

Los reporteros le observaron estupefactos, todos escucharon las palabras de la SUV impresionados, eso confirmaba algunas de las dudas que tenían y mejor aún, con la primicia de ese agradecimiento.

_**-Non era niente (No fue nada)-**_ Replico el corredor.

Un breve instante de silencio paso, antes de que los reporteros se lanzarán de nuevo al ataque, con más cuestionamientos motivados por el breve encuentro.

El auto plateado tuvo que retroceder nuevamente, sólo que ahora fue la camioneta quien le ayudo a escapar cubriéndole junto con el auxilio de su jefe de mecánicos.

-Vamos, vamos- Escucho al carro de mayor edad el cual le daba unos breves empujoncitos, ayudándole a escapar de los otros autos.

….

Ese suceso fue más que suficiente para hacer ver a Evan que después de todo ese viaje había valido la pena…

…

Después de ese rápido encuentro entre la víctima del accidente y su salvador los rumores sobre la participación de Maserati en su rescate fue confirmado, fue el corredor quien le salvo la vida a ese joven inocente.

-En definitiva, no importa lo que la prensa diga, yo defenderé a Evan porque es un héroe- Exclamo la camioneta en una entrevista privada.

"_Por lo tanto sólo nos queda decir que estamos orgullosos de que este auto sea nuestro connacional"_

El reportero desapareció de la pantalla poco después abriendo paso a los comerciales.

…..

Queriendo o no todo el ruido en las noticias hizo aún más conocida la carrera del joven Maserati, reafirmando su posición como corredor en un país con tanta competencia.

Verdad o Mentira, las cosas que se figuraron en los periódicos y revistas fueron suficiente para alegrar a sus patrocinadores.

…..

_**Francsco dice Si, figuriamoci… (Francesco dice como si fuera verdad)**_

…..

Nota: Mi conocimiento en la aplicación de las conjugaciones para idiomas extranjeros es limitado, por lo que me disculpo por los errores que puedan existir.

Gracias.


	3. Ángeles y Demonios

Ángeles y Demonios.

….

Speed Drift era su nombre y como tal lo honraba…

La forma carmesí del Chevy Nova giro levantando la tierra en grandes cantidades, sus llantas viraron en sentido contrario mientras el vehículo se desplazaba de manera constante para alcanzar un giro de 360 grados antes de retomar el curso que tenía inicialmente; la risa resonó con fuerza acompañando el acorde reproducido en su sistema de sonido. Speed Drift no era un corredor profesional, pero sus técnicas eran reconocidas en varios condados lo que hasta cierto punto le daba algo de renombre ante sus vecinos y clientes. Actualmente el auto era dueño de una pequeña clínica especializada en suspensiones, sus conocimientos le habían permitido independizarse en algún momento de su vida para adquirir su propio negocio el cual atendía personalmente, aunque si el tiempo lo permitía, salía a correr, para no perder el toque.

-¡Eso fue muy lento amigo, no me extraña que una chiquilla casi te haya alcanzado!- Resonó el grito de otro carro, un viejo Ford Escord RS 1600 que respondía al nombre de "Pinto", el carro reposaba sobre la plataforma de un remolque mientras observaba a su amigo correr. Hacia tiempo que no salía y ahora aprovechaba la oportunidad para admirar la técnica del muscle car.

-Eres gracioso, pero no, ella no me alcanzo- Aclaro SD aproximándose, mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio.

-Por favor…quieres enseñarle al maestro, sabes bien que si yo estuviera andando te enseñaría como deben tomarse esas curvas...médico- Replico el Ford con el mismo dialogo de siempre, el Nova le imito pero guardo silencio en cuanto el otro acabo.

-Si, si, pero no estuviste ahí – Gruño Speed riendo.

-Pero escuche los comentarios y vi las noticias, mientras tu jugabas al héroe con un grupo de chiquillos- Gruño el Escord.

-Era Sebastien a quien acompañe- Respondió el auto rojizo, -El resto simplemente, se dio- Prosiguió.

Pinto no pudo evitar sonreír, -Eres imposible SD, pero eso es parte de tu encanto- Finalizo, -Por eso eres mi mejor amigo y médico-

-Yep- Fue la sencilla respuesta antes de que el Chevy se enganchará al remolque para volver a la clínica.

…

Speed Drift siempre había sido fan de los rally, desde joven practicaba durante horas en los caminos aledaños al salir de la escuela, imaginaba que corría en las rutas exclusivas para carros audaces; sin embargo al llegar a la edad reglamentaria, no fue capaz de calificar en los circuitos profesionales como corredor debido a su estructura que era demasiado pesada y grande por lo que no cumplía con las normas para calificar.

-"Este no es un deporte para muscle cars"- Escucho una y mil veces. Sin embargo eso no fue un impedimento para Drift quien en lugar de correr busco otro método para formar parte de ese mundo que tanto amaba, después de todo un equipo se conforma de algo más que un corredor. Toda victoria requería de buen un equipo como respaldo.

Con el apoyo de sus padres el Chevy estudio medicina, la cual fue acompañada de otros años de especialización para dicho deporte, el camino fue largo y complicado, pero SD estaba seguro de que valdría la pena; eso sin dejar de lado su pasión por practicar en el camino.

Cuando se gradúo, Speed tuvo que pasar de un empleo a otro antes de colocarse como ayudante médico en un equipo local, su país no solía competir de manera cotidiana en esa clase de carreras ya que era un deporte al que no eran muy apegados; por lo que los patrocinios no eran tan sustanciosos como se denotaba en otro tipo de competencias, aún así al equipo no le interesaba, se conformaban con demostrar que también ellos podían llegar lejos y poner en alto el nombre de su hogar. Fue entonces que el Chevy Nova conoció a quien se convertiría en su mejor amigo; otro vehículo que al igual que él amaba el camino difícil. Ambos crecieron aprendiendo de buena y mala gana las cosas que hacían de los Rally algo de respetarse. Con lluvias, malos tiempos, días soleados, temperaturas extremas, lodo, tierra, asfalto. Fue por ello que después de un tiempo SD se convirtió en el copiloto de Pinto, el Ford Escord RS 1600, uno de los primeros americanos que logro disputarse títulos en competencias de nivel internacional.

En esos años el Rally de Montecarlo, una de las clasificaciones más conocidas de ese ámbito era dominado por Renault y Lancia, pero ellos lograron dibujar colándose entre los lugares más sobresalientes como pioneros norteamericanos. El Nova había conseguido lo que deseaba, o al menos así parecía hasta que se cancelaron los grupos B, clasificación en la que su equipo participaba, enviándolos de nuevo a casa.

Después de eso el muscle car volvió a su ciudad natal, donde radico hasta el 2005 y por recomendación de su amigo Pinto obtuvo un puesto en el nuevo equipo de Ford que competiría en el campeonato Junior, donde los corredores más jóvenes obtenían su oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Citroen domino el circuito desde el 2004, pero en el 2006 su equipo conformado por autos experimentados y el joven corredor de nombre Mati un "Ford fiesta WRC" perteneciente al equipo norteamericano alcanzo acariciar dos de los títulos. Dicha hazaña llevo al equipo a recorrer el mundo nuevamente, integrándose en nuevas categorías y con retos más grandes.

Fue justo en ese tiempo que conocieron al carro que habría de cambiar el camino que hasta el momento habían trazado como equipo.

….

Era una inauguración…

El evento era sencillo, no tan vistoso como se acostumbraba en eventos de carácter internacional pero con un buen catering, Speed Drift al igual que el resto de su grupo vestía los colores de su equipo con el rojo y blanco dominando su pintura, el Chevy Nova disfrutaba de la velada al lado de su amigo, en ese viaje en particular "Pinto", quien ahora era su patrocinador les acompañaba mientras "Mati", el joven corredor se entretenía platicando con los demás competidores.

-Te lo digo Drift ahora si haremos historia- Exclamo el viejo Escord bebiendo un poco de aditivo, sus ojos verdosos admiraban el resto del lugar con un leve toque nostálgico, -A veces se extraña sabes- Prosiguió bajando un poco el volumen de su voz. SD le dio un leve empujoncito con su llanta sonriéndole.

-Vamos amigo, ¡Arriba el ánimo!- Comento, - Las cosas cambian y nosotros nos hacemos sabios- Prosiguio el Chevy.

-Y viejos- Aclaro el Ford riéndose, era verdad que disfrutaba viajar con ellos, pero no podía evitar extrañar correr, su estructura ya no soportaba esos peligrosos lapsos por lo que mejor dejaba que los más jóvenes compitieran brindándoles una oportunidad para sobresalir.

A lo lejos un auto rojizo observo la interacción de manera analítica antes de aproximarse. - Un saludo para los equipos extranjeros, valientes que se atreven a cruzar finalmente el océano para enfrentar a los nuestros- Exclamo poco después acercándose. La figura estilizada y brillante llamo la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, los cuales admiraron al vehículo de origen italiano antes de asentir con vitoreos, el distintivo del corcel negro sobre el fondo amarillo llamo la atención del grupo. Todos habían escuchado de los Ferrari, pero conocer a un miembro de su escudería o familia en persona era más interesante. El auto prosiguió su avance deteniéndose al lado de los dos amigos norteamericanos.

-Eso va en especial dirigido a ustedes- Confirmo en un tono burlesco, -Pinto le miro serio, no sabía como interpretar las palabras del recién llegado y si a eso se le sumaba el exceso de aditivos que había consumido esa noche, se diría que la combinación era todo menos saludable.

-Gracias amigo, gracias- Aclaro Dift interponiéndose entre ambos para sostener al Ford el cual se veía un poco molesto.

-Ha sido un placer ehhh…- Respondió el Nova educadamente buscando en su memoria el nombre de tan distinguido personaje, sabía que lo mejor era marcharse antes de que sucediese alguna escena poco agradable.

-Pero que falta de educación- Aclaro el italiano, - yo soy "El diablo"- Exclamo el F430 presentándose, SD le miro pensativo, era una peculiar definición para un carro de su estirpe, sobre todo con ese acento tan español, pero no le dio importancia, la prioridad era sacar a su amigo de ahí cuanto antes. Pinto no sólo se ponía melancólico cuando estaba borracho, también era fácil de provocar.

-El diablo- Susurro saliendo del lugar. El Ferrari era conocido por su participación en el asfalto, aunque no competía oficialmente como muchos de los suyos, dejando su presencia reservada para las calles, donde se decía que era el más rápido y despiadado en las carreteras europeas; por ello es que llevaba el sobre nombre de "El diablo".

Ese fue su primer encuentro, pero no el último. Durante la gira por Europa el Ferrari se aparecía misteriosamente con constancia, Mati estaba encantado con su presencia, le maravillaba que el F2430 tuviese algún interés en el equipo, sin embargo los demás no estaban tan encantados con su presencia. Drift se sentía un poco incomodo con él, pero si al chico le agradaba no se opondría; sin embargo su amigo no estaba nada feliz, odiaba al auto carmesí con pasión y no se molestaba en ocultarlo lo que comenzó a traer complicaciones para el grupo, ya que el Ferrari también parecía disfrutar provocando al viejo Escord. Las cosas siguieron así un poco más, los mecánicos e incluso Mati sentían que aquello era un juego inocente, hasta que un día, la situación llego a un punto sin retorno.

…..

El diablo había llegado al límite de la paciencia de "Pinto", el cual miraba con furia al otro auto, al parecer el Ferrari se había sobrepasado con sus comentarios despectivos acerca del equipo norteamericano (o así lo interpreto el Escord), por lo que el Ford optó por correrlo sin miramientos, el F430 se retiró no sin antes retar a una carrera al viejo Ford, el cuál acepto encantado, su camino se dividiría en pavimento y terracería, el viejo Escord tendría la ventaja en el camino terregoso, pues la suspensión de su rival no soportaría ese castigo, al menos esa era la idea inicial para emparejar un poco la situación.

El grupo marcho al lugar de la competencia, en lo alto de una colina la cual era rodeada por un camino casi inexistente y raras veces usado.

-No lo hagas Pinto, no vale la pena- Advirtió el Nova a su amigo, tratando de convencerlo de que olvidará la situación sin resultado.

-Es por honor amigo, pero no te preocupes no pasará nada malo, si él gana retiraré lo dicho- Afirmo el viejo corredor, -Aceptare mi derrota- Finalizo.

Ambos eran compañeros y aunque SD era el más joven los dos, habían pasado por el largo camino de madurar juntos.

-Claro- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

….

La noche se enmarco indicando el inicio de su carrera clandestina, sólo los miembros del equipo estaban presentes, con uno que otro conocido del Ferrari, todo fue en privado, sólo para ellos dos, correrían un viaje de descenso hasta la terracería del fondo de la campiña. Los autos formados observaban esperando con ansias el reto; todos menos SD, el cual se sentía un poco nervioso, sabía que Pinto a pesar de su edad estaba en buenas condiciones mecánicas, él personalmente le había revisado, sin embargo eso no dejaba de preocuparle, algo no andaba bien, no debían correr esa noche, podía sentirlo en sus llantas.

_"Pero muchas veces ignoramos esos presentimientos"_

Mati sin embargo no creyó que eso pasara a mayores, con un regaño quizá , pero nada más.

Todos esperaban que su patrocinador recapacitara y volviera antes de que todo acabará, pero el joven fiesta no conocía bien a su connacional, el cual orgulloso como todos los carros de la vieja escuela no dejaría una mancha en su honor.

_"Antes muerto"._

La carrera comenzó y como se esperaba "El diablo gano la delantera con facilidad", las luces de los dos carros eran lo único que indicaba la presencia de los corredores en el oscuro camino escasamente iluminado. Tras un par de curvas, la visibilidad se perdió por completo para los presentes, el F430 era veloz en asfalto, preciso en los giros y terrorífico como su nombre lo indicaba sin abrirse en las vueltas, sin embargo eso no detuvo al Escord, el cual continuo tras él cuando otro grupo de curvas se hizo presente, el Ford era bueno para derrapar en esos giros cerrados, acostumbraba practicarlo con su amigo Dift cada que tenían oportunidad. Ganando terreno se acerco a su rival, abriéndose un poco para rebasarle invadiendo el carril contrario, sin embargo ninguno vio al carro que venía en el sentido contrario hasta que fue tarde. Las luces cansadas del pequeño compacto los iluminaron mientras frenaban, pero la distancia era poca y la velocidad alta.

El choque fue inminente, el rechinido de los frenos fue todo lo que se escucho antes del silencio ensordecedor seguido de cerca por el humo.

Speed junto con su equipo corrió tan rápido como pudo al ver el humo a lo lejos, auxiliando a los heridos, donde incluso el Ferrari se vio afectado, aunque no al nivel de los otros dos.

Las ayuda médica del Nova salvo la vida de Pinto pero no su tracción, el viejo carro de rally no volvió a caminar y menos después de enterarse de que el pequeño compacto no había sobrevivido; la conciencia del Ford quedo manchada de por vida, con la culpabilidad de haber robado la vida de un inocente. El haber perdido la movilidad de su parte posterior no fue suficiente castigo para él.

Pinto se aisló por completo, negándose hablar con nadie, quería morir por los acontecimientos, pero Speed no lo permitiría, era su amigo, toda la vida la habían experimentado juntos, no podía permitir que "Pinto" se diese por vencido.

Jamás dejo de intentarlo, abandonando el mundo de los rally para poner su clínica la cual estableció con sus ahorros y donde atendía a su amigo al cual obligo a interactuar con otros autos e incluso a salir, llevándolo en un remolque a las carreras que tanto amaban aunque el otro se negara.

Así fue que conocieron a Sebastien, un Ford Fiesta argentino, un chico nuevo que comenzaba su carrera en el ámbito Junior como lo hizo alguna vez Mati. Tal vez era el parecido del joven corredor con el otro chico lo que despertó el recuerdo de esos tiempos o el destino tratando de enseñarles algo. Lo que fuese llamo la atención de ambos. La personalidad alegre del carro de habla hispana les hizo reaccionar, Sebastien también había experimentado una terrible pérdida lo que creo empatía con ellos ganándose la amistad y confianza del equipo veterano. Al principio sólo fueron consejos o saludos, pero el chico conocía todo sobre la historia de Pinto, así como del deporte que tanto amaban haciendo crecer poco a poco dicha amistad. Su decisión y perseverancia logro despertar el interés de ellos nuevamente por el deporte. Por eso el par asistió sin falta a cada competencia cercana de su nuevo corredor favorito; si él podía superarlo, ellos también.

….

El Diablo reapareció algunos meses después en américa, después del accidente había perdido dinero y reputación, lo que le obligo a comenzar de nuevo en otra parte. Sin embargo jamás imagino que se toparía con el par de veteranos nuevamente; el Ferrari se convirtió en el rival a vencer para ellos o al menos para SD en esos circuitos clandestinos, y por Sebastien, el seguiría con su carrera haciendo caso de los viejos relatos, para no cometer los mismos errores que ellos.

…

Adelante Sebastien, su campeón, su nueva inspiración.

...


	4. Hogar o Casa

Hogar o Casa

…

Casa… hogar.

Las palabras podían sonar tan familiares a su lenguaje y ajenas a la realidad, como el cielo grisáceo que les recubría, igual a la ausencia de calor del Sol tan común en esos lugares; sus ojos azulados enfocaron las alturas en busca de esos acostumbrados colores cobrizos que coloreaban su horizonte tiempo atrás, sin encontrar nada similar lejos del punto que llamo hogar.

El Audi se topo con la ilusión fabricada por meros recuerdos, disfrazada de grises y plateados. Esa era su casa, pero en definitiva no era su hogar; su figura tembló levemente con el recuerdo de lo que había dejado, sus amigos, sus actividades…su vida…

-Bienvenido a casa hijo- Escucho la suave voz de su madre. La forma elegante y lustrosa avanzo dándole la bienvenida al lugar que había dejado tiempo atrás.

-La casa de su padre- Se dijo el R8 percatándose de que nada parecía haber cambiado, con las misma decoración y colores en las grandes columnas y muros que la conformaban el día que se marcho.

"La casa de su familia, la casa de Audi"

-Bienvenida señora- Se escucho la voz de otro carro, un vehículo de color negro el cual les esperaba en la estancia sin moverse, se trataba de George el mayordomo del lugar. Loup se sintió inadaptado de inmediato, tal vez en el pasado perteneció a ese mundo pero ahora le era difícil sentirse cómodo.

Habían sido años de soledad e independencia, eso le había ayudado a madurar y al mismo a tiempo a ser autosuficiente sin el auxilio de otros, mucho menos para los trabajos manuales y de mantenimiento de su viejo merendero. El aire de nostalgia le ataco al pensar en los colores verdosos que acababa de aplicar a la entrada del mismo cuando se marcho. ¿Cómo estaría?, de pie en medio de la nada, atravesando el gran desierto como una presencia amigable al lado de un largo camino, con el sol a lo alto iluminando sus colores vivos, invisible en la noche sin las luces del interior. Sin pensarlo demasiado miro su llanta buscando en su rin un viejo rayón que se gano al intentar reparar una gotera cuando adquirió el local. El auto suspiro recordando lo horrible que todo lucía, oxidado, con agujeros en el techo y fallas eléctricas. Para él era hermoso; había gastado la mitad de sus ahorros en el local que se convertiría en su verdadero hogar.

-Sólo necesita unos cuantos arreglitos- Se dijo el día que se mudo, llevando consigo tan sólo un par de maletas como únicas pertenencias, era momento de darle un giro real a su vida y comenzar de nuevo en el anonimato.

-Ahora a trabajar- Susurro para si como aquella vez…

…..

(Flashback)…

No había mucho efectivo, a menos que quisiera salirse de balance. El Audi tenía algo en su cuenta, pero necesitaba ese efectivo para abastecer el lugar y mantenerse mientras el merendero comenzaba a funcionar como tal, por lo que termino dependiendo de los materiales de la vieja bodega para su restauración.

La primera noche no tuvo descripción, él; acostumbrado a la vida de lujo sin carencias se encontró en una habitación desvencijada, sucia y con un gran agujero en la parte superior, el deportivo coloco sus pertenencias en una esquina acomodándose mientras observaba las estrellas.

-Todo era tan distinto desde ese ángulo a pesar de que era el mismo cielo que en casa-

Pero valía la pena si era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no tendría a nadie que le dijera como y cuando hacer las cosas, fuera de la sombra de su padre; listo para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Se que no terminamos bien, pero verás que puedo hacerlo- Susurro para sí pensando en su familia, el quería volver pero no como un fracasado, si no demostrándoles que había logrado tener éxito sin ellos, que tenía razón en sus argumentos.

-Y Papá estará orgulloso sin importar si fui o no un corredor, la vida no sólo depende de las carreras o la velocidad- Continuo tratando de convencerse, el vació en su corazón se lleno de esperanzas mientras imaginaba lo que sucedería. Invitaría a sus padres a su casa, les daría una vuelta por el lugar y todo sería perfecto. Pero antes necesitaba restaurar el merendero, dejarlo como en sus buenos tiempos o mejor.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se relajo cayendo en un hermoso sueño.

(Fin del flashback)

….

-Maravillosas noticias que su hijo haya aparecido y vuelto a casa- Escucho nuevamente a George.

-Gracias- Respondió sin saber que más decir, sus habilidades para socializar no habían mejorado.

-Etron había tenido razón en eso, no iba a ser fácil volver- Pensó.

-¿Transfer?- Pregunto su madre aproximándose, la formalidad en esas palabras era demasiado para su gusto personal.

-¿Si?- Replico ignorando toda regla de etiqueta.

-Hable con George, él me recomienda que busquemos algún método para eliminar ese tatuaje que llevas en tu costado, no es que no me agrade ni nada y comprendo que es un elemento que usabas para identificarte entre tus amigos en América, pero tal vez sea mejor si lo eliminas- Exclamo obteniendo un gesto herido de parte del deportivo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto.

-¿Por qué?- Replico ella -Eso no será bien visto, eres un Audi y no pienso permitir que trates de llevar una compañía sin estar preparado para ello- Aclaro la A4 con sencillez, haciendo evidente su pensamiento.

-No le veo problema, no es un impedimento para llevar la compañía, es sólo una imagen- Respondió su hijo.

-Lo es, ¿Qué dirán todos cuando te vean?, seguramente que eres un pandillero- Prosiguió su madre en un tono más frío.

-No lo haré, es parte de mi, de quien soy y me costo ganármelo, no voy a deshacerme de él sólo porque tu lo dices- Aclaro el R8 con decisión, la firmeza en sus palabras sólo revelo lo que ella imaginaba. Su hijo era independiente y no temía replicar a sus comandos, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes su padre habría estado orgulloso. La A4 recordó el sin fin de veces en los que su pareja se quejaba de la falta de confianza de su hijo; no eran las carreras, era que él no creía en si mismo.

El joven Audi observo nuevamente la mansión, su madre no replico. La respuesta que le había dado en relación al tatuaje no le había gustado en absoluto, pero se había guardado el resto de sus comentarios, si así lo quería , lo dejaría en paz.

-Como siempre, haciéndote a un lado y dejando que el otro termine la discusión- Pensó el R8 negando para sus adentros, quería que su madre se abriera, necesitaba abandonar esas barreras y mostrarle que la vida se componía de muchas cosas más.

-Me disculpo por mis palabras Madre, se que mi decisión no te parece la más acertada, pero debes saber que me esforzare por que mi decisión no se convierta en un impedimento para cumplir con mis obligaciones- Replico llamando la atención de la A4.

-Descuida hijo, yo comprendo, te sientes unido a esa…ese tipo de expresión artística- Contesto la Audi, -Es el recuerdo de aquello que has dejado atrás y eso no es fácil- Finalizo dándole una mirada comprensiva.

Loup asintió. -Sabes Madre, no hemos tenido el tiempo para platicar sobre todo lo que ha sucedido, tal vez quieras escuchar alguna experiencia de mi parte- Comento el joven.

-Descuida, descuida, tus amigos son maravillosos a su estilo, estuvieron a tu lado todo el tiempo mientras estabas en recuperación, no puedo quejarme por eso, es sólo que es difícil entender tu manera de pensar- Susurro ella, - Porque aunque no lo creas, tanto tu padre como yo lamentamos tu partida durante todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos- Susurro.

-Ambos-Aclaro él finalizando. La reacción fue poco común, cuando el R8 se lanzo contra su madre para darle un abrazo fuerte.

-No hay palabras…Mamá…-Replico el deportivo. – No hay palabras- Prosiguió.

Oculto tras uno de los pilares George sonreía, hacia falta ese calor en la casa para hacerlo nuevamente un hogar.

…..

Años atrás…

Transfer admiro su nueva adquisición de día, se veía mucho peor que de noche, con óxido, madera podrida y desgastada, algunos cristales rotos y definitivamente lleno de mugre, pero a sus ojos era hermoso. El deportivo se alisto dirigiéndose a la bodega, donde encontró las herramientas que el anterior dueño menciono junto a una pequeña rampa, que en definitiva le sería útil así como los botes de pintura.

-Es mejor que nada- Exclamo jalando el dispositivo como pudo, era un poco complicado cuando no se estaba acostumbrado al trabajo rudo, pero había dependido de otros toda su vida, era momento de hacerlo por su cuenta.

-Vamos a ver que tal esta el daño- Prosiguió subiendo a dicha plataforma una vez que logro acomodarla en el costado del local, accionando el dispositivo; un gemido similar al de un auto torturado resonó recorriendo el lugar con su eco, el chillido prosiguió mientras los mecanismos de la rampa se activaban con una polea oxidada, la cual se esforzó para subir el recién agregado peso. El Audi admiro el techo, el cual contenía algunas marcas del tiempo y la falta de uso, pero en general recuperable, con excepción del gran agujero que daba directamente a su habitación. Con ojo analítico el R8 observo toda la superficie pensando en la mejor manera de reparar dicho daño con los elementos que contaba.

-Súper- Gruño, -Soy ingeniero en electrónica, no en construcción- Prosiguió resignado, la cosa sería más complicada de lo que imaginaba. Pero tenía el tiempo del mundo, o al menos el que sus ahorros le podían financiar.

Bajando lentamente de la plataforma se dirigió a la bodega, sacando algunas tablas, una lija y pintura.

-Es hora de empezar- Exclamo tomando la lija…

Las horas volaron con el día, el auto trabajo sin detenerse, excepto para comer siguiendo poco después con su labor, la diferencia era irrisoria, nadie podría ver el avance en un día, pero no se rendiría, su carrocería estaba sucia, llena de aserrín, polvo, grasa y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, pero a él no le importo, esa era una buena señal.

Los días transcurrieron con prisa, a veces uno que otro carro pasaba por la autopista principal sin siquiera inmutarse o volver su atención hacia el lugar, hasta que los cambios comenzaron hacerse evidentes. Con el lugar más o menos presentable el deportivo pudo abastecer el local finalmente, el agujero en el techo fue reemplazado por un gran domo y las marcas de óxido lijadas y pintadas. Transfer admiro el trabajo de semanas emocionado , pronto sería su gran inauguración; algunos carros que recorrían la vía constantemente notaron finalmente el local mientras el progreso en la restauración se daba, deteniéndose para tener una que otra charla con el joven dueño haciendo más ameno el trabajo, hubo alguno que incluso le ayudo con tips o reparaciones sencillas. El Audi era carismático.

Transfer lo estaba logando; en las noches después de un rápido baño corría a su computadora por medio de la cual intentaba contactar a su familia, aunque las respuestas siempre eran las mismas, el Audi lamentaba no disponer de algún teléfono para hablarles, extrañaba a los suyos, se sentía culpable por la abrupta partida, su esperanza era hacer las pases con ellos, pero jamás le daban la oportunidad. Las respuestas frías clásicas de su padre no le disminuían el ánimo.

Pero como siempre, el tiempo se encargo de todo, pasando años de soledad y con replicas hirientes o frívolas, el carro fue dejando de lado los mensajes diarios, los correos electrónicos o la espera de alguna señal positiva. Había aceptado la situación dejando de lado aquellos que le trajeron a ese mundo para seguir con su vida. Sus ahorros estaban a punto de agotarse, pero el merendero había abierto y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuese conocido, tenía cosas más importantes en que concentrarse.

El calor del desierto le cobijaba en el día, encantándole con sus colores carmesí de la tarde, la tierra árida le dio compañía en los momentos de soledad y los viajeros los cuales eran más frecuentes a cada momento el confort que le hacía falta.

El fue Transfer Audi alguna vez; ahora sólo era el Trans el R8.

(Fin del Flashback)

…..

Los días reiniciaron en esa vieja vida, el joven deportivo volvió a las andadas retomando los planes de su padre, tratando de readaptarse sin perder el hilo de la empresa que su familia había construido.

Como siempre dijo, no era un gran corredor, pero si dedicado a lo suyo. Loup se perdió entre los negocios, papeles, cuentas, problemas, soluciones, contabilidades, sistemas y todo lo que ese pequeño imperio componía, el tiempo para la vida privada disminuyo en demasía mientras recuperaba el control de la compañía. Como su madre predijo fue complicado obtener la aceptación del consejo, los cuales en cierto modo le veían como usurpador y traidor por el arresto de su Primo. Pero con el tiempo logro ganarse su apoyo a través de propuestas de mejora para algunos de los procesos de la empresa, él tenía otras perspectivas al haber vivido las cosas desde otros ángulos, comprendía mejor las necesidades de sus empleados y clientes lo que le dio una ventaja sobre algunos de los que fuesen su competencia. Su carácter no volvió a ser sumiso, con su madurez dejando en claro que no era el mismo que se había marchado.

"Las cosas se pensaban y razonaban antes de tomar una decisión"

Cuando el tiempo lo permitía, recordaba los momentos al lado de sus amigos a quienes les siguió el rastro como podía, su casa empezaba a convertirse en su hogar, y su hogar en casa.

El merendero tampoco fue abandonado del todo, manteniéndolo como un pequeño logro a la perseverancia y amistad, lo remodelo haciéndolo aún más atractivo para los que por ahí pasaban, dejándolo en manos de un amigo, visitándolo en los breves espacios que tenía de vacaciones o descanso. El año paso tan rápido que parecía haber sido no más que una mera ilusión. En su último viaje Loup no volvió a casa sólo. Etron fue liberado después de 6 meses, cuando algunos de los cargos fueron retirados, el R8 no podía odiarlo, queriendo o no era su familia, su primo con el que había crecido, el mismo que le había hecho la vida miserable, pero que al mismo tiempo le acompaño en muchos momentos importantes de su vida. El mismo que admiro a su padre y trato de hacerle feliz hasta el último día.

Eso no quería decir que todo estaba bien entre ellos dos , quienes comenzaron a sobrellevarse con Transfer como el jefe y dueño de la escudería que definitivamente no desapareció y él como familiar y queriendo o no empleado.

…

-¿Estas loco?, ¿Cómo piensas usar carros de otros países para representar a la escudería Audi?, el haberte alejado del ámbito te afecto el cerebro obviamente- Reclamo el Audi rojo molesto por la propuesta de su primo, pero que podía entender ese carro, ajeno al mundo real de las carreras.

-No estoy loco Etron, sólo busco la mejor solución para mantener el nombre de Audi en alto- Recalco el R8

-Pues n lo parece- Susurro su primo con un aire de furia.

-Tu tampoco has hecho mucho por la imagen de la familia- Contesto Loup con seriedad. El carro rojizo suspiro derrotado, era cierto; sus acciones sólo habían derivado en una marca que había manchado el buen nombre de su familia y escudería, lo que atrajo problemas para dicho equipo, con su corredor estrella en prisión, envuelto en chismes y problemas creados por crímenes en otro país al igual que su primo.

-Ninguno lo ha hecho- Continuo el R8 aceptando de igual modo su culpabilidad, -Sin embargo se que te importaba mi padre , sus deseos y claro.. Tu sabes todo lo que él sabía. Tu experiencia puede ser útil si deseas volver a correr, pero no será sólo, necesitamos refrescar la imagen de nuestra empresa- Aclaro Transfer.

-Renovar el concepto- Finalizo mirando hacia el jardín desde la ventana principal. Etron no podía culpar al R8, comprendía los puntos que el otro le aclaraba, sabía que lo necesitaban y muy adentro sabía que era bueno en su trabajo, Trans no era un corredor, pero como su padre igual demostró su valía en otro ámbito.

Un cuadro con la fotografía del A6 adornaba un costado del cuarto, los dos jóvenes observaron claramente la imagen pensativos, tanto odio, tanto resentimiento…Eso los estaba destruyendo.

-Entiendo – Susurro Etron finalmente resignado, no había otras posibilidades.

-Gracias- Fue la sencilla respuesta, ambos tenían muchas cosas pendientes que arreglar, pero esperaban que el tiempo les ayudase a superarlo.

Ese sería el comienzo de una nueva era para Audi…


	5. Orgullo y Humildad

Orgullo y Humildad.

….

No era tan sencillo como todos creían, cada decisión tomada implicaba un sin fin de cosas incluyendo el papeleo que parecía diseñado para enterrarlo tras un escritorio durante todo el día. Sumándose a todo esto también estaba "él". El audi R8 de sus pesadillas estaba ahí pidiéndole ayuda, cualquier tipo de auxilio para solucionar algo que sabía estaba mal, sólo porque sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

-Maldita sea Loup tu sabes que las cosas no se solucionan así- Replico el Ferrari de cromas blanco con negro.

-Lo se Enzo, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda con esto, sé que no somos los mejores amigos pero eres el único al que puedo acudir-Contesto el audi, sus colores blancos resaltaban con un renovado acabado que el policía no había capturado la primera vez que le vio, obviamente su estilo de vida era diferente ahora que se había reencontrado con su familia, sin embargo no por eso había dejado de ser quien era, el joven R8 que buscaba una razón para seguir adelante, razón que le había empujado a estar ahí pidiendo tal cosa.

-He trabajado en ese caso durante algunos meses Loup, sería tirar todo el trabajo a la basura, además ¿Qué hay de tu padre?, ¿No decías que él estaba implicado en su deceso?, necesito tiempo para aclarar esos hechos y lo sabes- Prosiguió el oficial tratando de razonar con su interlocutor.

-Lo sé, estoy consciente de lo que dije; sin embargo he pensado muy bien las cosas. Veras, hable con ETRON antes de mi accidente y él me dijo algunas cosas que me hicieron dudar-Confirmo el R8 algo nervioso, sus ojos enfocaban el suelo, los escritorios, otros oficiales o muros, pero nunca al Policía con el que trataba; simplemente no podía, no con lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Podía haber sido mentira Loup, no digo que tu familia acostumbre eso, pero esa clase de situaciones se dan, son posibles créeme he visto muchas cosas en mi corta carrera como para creerlo- Resonó la respuesta del Ferrari, algunos de los otros vehículos comenzaban a verlos tratando de escuchar aquella platica, por lo que Enzo opto por salir de la estación, ese no era un buen lugar para tratar ese detalle, al menos no mientras el tema permaneciese al nivel de una amistad.

-Ven vamos por un poco de combustible- Susurro el oficial haciendo una señal a su amigo. Dejando la estación los dos avanzaron por la calle sumamente transitada, hacia la estación más cercana, los carros que iban y venían seguían con su rutina diaria sin importarles lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era un día común en la gran ciudad.

-Es nuestro deber mantener esa paz Loup- Comento Enzo entrando a la estación de servicio con él.

-Lo sé- Exclamo el deportivo alemán, es sólo que…

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que el accidente que sufriste no fue un atentado de su parte?, no viste lo que yo Loup- Recalco el policía, quien sólo quería dejar en claro los riesgos de tal decisión después de haber visto la mirada del R8 sabía que este no pensaba retractarse, pero al menos quería asegurarse de que el audi estaba seguro, era su deber y en cierto modo lo veía como algo más personal, una amistad quizá.

-Bueno…- La indecisión del lobo sólo le hizo suspirar, reviviendo ese pequeño momento, buscando algo que le indicase que no cometía un error.

….

Flashback…

Enzo vio como Evan atendía al herido, el corredor de cromas plateados gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras le brindaba los primeros auxilios a la SUV herida, él por su parte ya había hablado a los servicios de emergencia mientras esperaba, sin embargo los otros corredores, al menos los más audaces continuaron el curso ignorando lo que pasaba.

El auto negro y azul viro su atención notando una figura que pasaba a su lado con velocidad, los colores amarillos con negro envestidos en la forma de un Shelby le dieron una pista, las cosas aún no terminaban en ese evento después de todo.

-Era de esperarse- Pensó, divisando las ambulancias que se acercaban con velocidad. Otro carro, su jefe se acercó tan rápido como pudo, -Enzo nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, tengo un reporte de otro incidente muy cerca de aquí y creo que está ligado con esto, ve adelántate, nadie sospecha de las razones por las que estas aquí, ¡Vamos!- Comando su jefe. El Ferrari se disculpó con una rápida mirada con el italiano antes de partir dejando atrás la zona del primer accidente.

-¿Reportes de otro incidente?- Se preguntó acelerando al máximo, esta vez no era una competencia, era algo de vida o muerte, su superior no había sido específico pero no necesitaba las palabras exactas para saber cuándo algo no estaba bien. Sin más aprovecho la potencia de su ingeniería evitando el tráfico que empeoraba a cada momento debido al incidente, la vía paso bajo sus neumáticos desapareciendo con la velocidad, sus frenos le apoyaban con los giros bruscos del al pasar entre el resto de los carros, su precisión era envidiable y sin duda le habría dado la victoria si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes; con un giro brusco viro en 90 grados entrando en una callejuela aledaña la cual llevaba al punto de encuentro, donde el resto de los vehículos debía esperar a los corredores.

-Esa es la parte final de la carrera- Pensó mirando el caos a su alrededor, no tardo mucho para toparse con los tunners los cuales parecían huir despavoridos de algo, el caos seguía a esa competencia como una maldición.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto tratando de aparentar ser un simple corredor llegando al lugar especificado.

-La policía, la policía, ¡Huye!- Le dijeron algunos antes de marcharse, no tardo mucho para que el Ferrari se topase con el mismo Tony Vitteli el cual asintió sin más, el mafioso no se detuvo a charlar, pero su gesto le indicaba que debía seguir adelante.

-Sigue Enzo, algo no salió del todo bien- Transmitió el Bugatti con sólo observarlo. Señales como esa sólo se aprendían en las calles, cuando se trataba de sobrevivir en un mundo oscuro y cruel.

"_Porque ese es el otro lado de la moneda que nadie quiere ver"_

El Ferrari se abrió paso como pudo entre los autos asustados acercándose a un muro, algunos mirones observaban la escena ignorando el miedo, dominándolo con el morbo.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?- Resonó una voz grave e intensa, el Ferrari se volvió para ver al mismo Mustang de antes, el cual le miraba con un gesto extraño quizá de preocupación.

-Él es tu amigo ¿Cierto?, es miembro de tu equipo- Indico señalando al Audi herido, el chico era un verdadero desastre, su frente revelaba aceite, anticongelante y otros elementos que simplemente no quería imaginar, su llanta se encontraba en una posición rara, imposible de virar de ese modo en situaciones comunes, algo abajo en el brazo o la masa del alemán estaba roto.

-No puede ser, LOUP- Exclamo con preocupación, el chico era sólo un contacto, una mera herramienta en una investigación…No Enzo…Se dijo, es un testigo clave.

-Si es mi amigo- Respondió finalmente acercándose, haciendo un recuento del daño, pidiendo ayuda nuevamente. Afortunadamente su jefe había mandado el backup desde antes, el Ferrari viro notando al Shelby alejarse sin decir nada más.

La lobo que causo el incidente le miro desafiante.

-¡Vamos carrito!, ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo para detenerme?- Le reto.

-La policía viene- Advirtió el Ferrari siguiendo la charada, su llanta hizo presión en algunos puntos del herido, tratando de identificar la severidad del daño, el Audi era su prioridad, como lo había sido la SUV para Evan.

La camioneta sin embargo ignoro el comentario abalanzándose contra el corredor, el cual evito el golpe debido a sus reflejos.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- Replico el oficial encubierto virando para enfrentarle, era verdad que la mole de color negro era impactante en tamaño y peso, pero para el Ferrari no parecía un verdadero reto, alistándose para enfrentarle le miro serio, necesitaba auxiliar al Audi y ese armatroste no se lo permitía.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres que te arreste- Comento el carro negro y azul avanzando hacia él de manera retadora, para nada intimidado.

La Ford sin embargo sonrió acelerando levemente sin avanzar provocando al otro auto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, -Se preguntó Enzo enfocando una vez más al herido, Loup tosía incontrolablemente mientras su figura comenzaba a temblar, era un ataque, ¡Necesitaba auxiliarlo ahora o moriría!

-Eso es lo que esa camioneta quiere, el pickup está tratando de matar a Transfer para que su jefe se quede con el dominio de Audi.

-Eso es bajo- Refunfuño el Ferrari adelantándose, la camioneta se lanzó para envestirlo nuevamente, estaba segura de que acertaría a una distancia tan corta, pero Enzo con un empujón se levantó en dos llantas hacia un costado evitando a la mole negra la cual viro confundido pero para entonces el oficial ya había armado su costado disparando a uno de sus neumáticos inhabilitándole momentáneamente.

-¡¿Cómo?- Exclamo la camioneta alarmada, el aire del neumático había escapado y ahora otros oficiales se aproximaban arrestándole.

Enzo no se detuvo a dar mayor información, lo haría con el papeleo y el tiempo. Avanzo hacia la figura de su amigo al cual comenzó atender, no falto mucho para que un paramédico tomara su lugar.

-Estarás bien Loup, recuerda lo que Sol dijo, eres el lobo y como tal puedes con todo- Susurro notando algo a lo lejos, la figura familiar del otro Audi el cual parecía observar la escena incapaz de reaccionar; la mirada en esos ojos no decía nada, no había odio o enojo, sólo un toque solemne que le hizo pensar en que tal vez…

-No él era el jefe de ese asesino- se dijo el policía aproximándose para arrestarlo, ETRON no se resistió, sabía que no tenía escape, todas las pruebas estaban en su contra y con su primo moribundo en la misma escena sólo se condenaba a caer más abajo si huía. No sabía vivir así, no sobreviviría en las calles, el Audi carmesí estaba más que consiente que todo se había echado a perder.

-Audi ETRON, estas arrestado por los cargos de…-

Fin del flashback…

…..

-Tal vez tengas razón- Argumento Enzo, Loup le miro estupefacto, no esperaba esa respuesta de parte del Ferrari, menos después de la renuencia que había presentado al hablarle de ese tema.

-Sin embargo eso no evita que me preocupe, porque eres mi amigo- Aclaro el carro policía sonriendo levemente.

-Pero viendo que has madurado y si eres capaz de tomar decisiones por cientos en una compañía, seguro sabrás lo que es mejor para ti- Confirmo levantando su bebida.

-Gracias por la confianza Enzo- Replico el R8 imitándole, -Veras que no estas cometiendo un error- Aclaro.

-Si como sea, salúdame a tu madre- Finalizo el Ferrari la conversación.

…..

Dos días después, cuando Loup retiro los cargos que él impuso en contra de su primo el juzgado dejo en libertad al aludido, sin pruebas y uno de los testigos clave desertando era imposible seguir reteniendo al corredor alemán.

-Rayos hombre habías trabajado tanto por ese caso, pero así son los malditos ricos, siempre saliéndose con la suya- Se escuchó la voz de un joven oficial que miraba al deportivo carmesí salir para ser recibido por "La víctima", su primo, el cual le sonrió a pesar del gesto serio del otro, confundido ETRON asintió sin saber que decir. Ese hecho era algo que simplemente no esperaba.

Enzo que reposaba al lado del otro oficial con la reja separándolos negó, -No es que los ricos se salgan siempre con la suya, es sólo que aún existen autos con la capacidad de corregir sus acciones, aprender de los errores y perdonar, eso es algo que debemos aprender- Comento antes de dar vuelta y marcharse.

En efecto había perdido su caso, pero no era el único ni el más importante, el trabajo seguiría adelante, criminales siempre habría en las calles y él sabía qué hacer. Por los Audi no se preocuparía, las cosas podrían arreglarse, se denotaba con la mirada arrepentida que el corredor V12 le daba a su primo cuando pensaba que el otro no le miraba.

…

Flashback…

Interrogatorio después del arresto…

ETRON observaba el piso sin mirar de frente al oficial.

-¿Por qué trataste de matar a tu primo?- Pregunto el Ferrari con frialdad, él estaba furioso por lo que el otro carro había causado, Loup incluso implico que él tenía algo que ver con la muerte del A6 dueño de la compañía, el mismo carro que le había adoptado después de que sus padres le dejaron.

El padre de Loup adopto al V12 criándolo como a su hijo, era como el hermano del R8 y así le había pagado a su propia familia.

-No, no, no, eso no es cierto, yo no- Replico el alemán en un leve ataque de ira, pero el gesto frío del oficial le congelo, tan similar al del A6.

-Es un error, un accidente, yo jamás querría matarlo, no a papá, no a él…pero estaba en el camino, quería que se retirará, quería que se fuera- Susurro. –No quería que muriera, nunca que muriera, nunca- Prosiguió en un tono imperceptible exclusivo para él.

-Nunca- Prosiguió perdiendo toda voluntad. El recuerdo de aquel que siempre estuvo ahí a su lado le perseguía cual fantasma, no podría tener en la conciencia la muerte de aquel que queriendo o no era como su hermano.

A6 siempre amo a Transfer, era su hijo y aunque ETRON se esforzó por darle todo, sabía que ese hueco no podría llenarlo, pero no se resignaba a ver ese cariño en los neumáticos del R8, el fracasado que simplemente escapo incapaz de enfrentar las cosas, un cobarde a su parecer. Por eso había querido mantenerlo lejos, era verdad que el deportivo blanquinegro se había arrepentido, claro ahora que conocía lo que era el trabajo duro quería volver a casa, como el niño mimado que era. No ETRON no iba a permitirlo, tenía que sufrir, pagar por el daño que su defecto le causaba a esa familia, tenía que pagar por robarle su lugar aunque no estuviese ahí.

La envidia nunca es un buen sentimiento, jamás hay que dejarse llevar por ella o se perderá el camino real de la vida. El corredor carmesí apenas estaba aprendiendo que eso era la verdad, pagando por sus errores del modo adecuado.

Enzo se percató de que el Audi no diría nada, sumido en su propio mundo de ensueño abandono la sala de interrogación, para dejarle con sus pensamientos.

Fin del flashback…

…..

-Yo contrate a esa camioneta Lobo, pero nunca busque la muerte de los míos, no creí que las cosas llegarán a tanto- Exclamo ETRON antes de abordar el avión.

Enzo se despidió de su amigo con la promesa de que regresaría.

-Cuida de mis amigos- Dijo el R8.

-Es mi trabajo- Replico el Ferrari.

-Gracias amigo, te lo retribuiré- Susurro el Audi.

-Como dije antes, yo sólo hago mi trabajo- Finalizo el policía antes de marcharse, dejando a los alemanes a su suerte con la conciencia tranquila de que había tomado la mejor decisión.

-Aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer- Susurro.

El avión se alejó preparándose para despegar, era un trayecto largo.

…..

Le envidia y la codicia nunca son buenas razones, pero si lo es la humildad y el perdón.


	6. Seguridad o Valor

Seguridad o Valor

…..

El tráfico estaba como siempre, pesado, y lento. El joven auto suspiro admirando la larga fila de vehículos que le acompañaban en esa travesía; todos atrapados en una avenida que era todo… menos circulable.

-Tráfico, que sorpresa- Susurro el chico releyendo por decima vez los anuncios que aparecían en las vallas publicitarias más cercanas.

-Nada nuevo, todo es igual que ayer y que antier y que…- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de otro carro, el cual se denotaba bastante enojado. -Oye tu ¡Muévete!- Escucho el grito del auto que esperaba detrás suyo. Alex gruño al comentario avanzando un par de metros antes de detenerse nuevamente.

-¡Deberías poner atención!- Continuo su interlocutor, -Si sigues así cualquiera puede meterse en la fila y tendremos que esperar aún más- Le regaño encendiéndole las luces para deslumbrarlo, Alex cerro los ojos de inmediato maldiciendo su suerte, -Además de todo tenía que tocarme el auto con peor humor del lugar en el mismo carril- Se dijo.

-PUNKS- Gruño el viejo coche frustrado, Mastreta comprendía su desesperación, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer, todos estaban igual, atrapados en ese tráfico que parecía sin fin. La música de otro carro resonó a su lado, el deportivo volvió su atención hacia el costado, distinguiendo a la joven que circulaba a su lado, la cual parecía disfrutar de esa tarde a pesar de la situación.

-No dejes que su mal humor te moleste- Exclamo avanzando nuevamente, su figura amarilla resaltaba ante las luces de sus vecinos delineando su sutil figura; él le siguió alcanzándola nuevamente.

-Descuida- Replico Alex replicando el gesto, era bueno poder toparse con alguien amigable en medio del intenso tráfico.

-Fue un placer- Susurro la chica, encendiendo su direccional.

-Oye espera, ¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunto al distinguir la siguiente salida. La chica le cerro el ojo antes de tomar la lateral para alejarse a una velocidad constante. Alejandro le miro mientras su forma se perdía a lo lejos.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Se dijo resignado, él aún debía recorrer 22 kilómetros en ese tránsito antes de poder descansar en casa.

-¿Qué paso chiquillo, se te fue la novia?- Escucho nuevamente al auto de atrás. El deportivo tricolor trato de ignorarlo comprendiendo que ese camino sería muyyyy largo.

-Fabuloso- Susurro.

…

Alejandro Mastreta vivía en la ciudad de México, una de las más grandes del mundo y como tal una de las más problemáticas, con un trabajo promedio y un hogar más o menos estable sobrevivía cada día atrapado en la clásica rutina que componía sus días.

Casa-Trabajo-Casa-Trabajo, etc. Su sueño era llegar a ser un gran corredor, aunque aquellos que le conocían simplemente afirmaban que sólo era una etapa que debía superar.

-Alex eres un gran chico, pero debes ser realista, correr en competencias profesionales no está en tu carrocería- Le decían sus vecinos cada que él joven comenzaba a fantasear al escuchar la radio o ver la televisión.

-Pon las llantas en la tierra amigo, mejor dedícate a lo que sabes hacer y listo- Exclamaban sus compañeros de oficina sin darle oportunidad para replicar; a pesar de eso Mastreta no era de los que tomaba en serio esa clase de comentarios, ignorándolos practicaba cuando podía si es que disponía de tiempo; de igual manera buscaba información en Internet sobre cursos, patrocinio y todo lo que pudiese serle útil, y fue justo en ahí en donde encontró a quien se convertiría en uno de sus mejores amigos de la red.

PfanMcQ125

Alex sabía que la mayoría de sus conocidos no entenderían su necesidad por las altas velocidades, pero no podía evitarlo, había sido creado para correr era tan simple como eso.

…..

"MTXRunner entrando en línea"

MTXRunner solicita permiso para iniciar una conversación con PfanMcQ125

PfanMQ125 en espera…PfanMQ125 acepto la conversación….

Alejando sonrió al observar la pantalla, a pesar de todo existían autos que compartían su pasión en otras partes del mundo.

-Hola MTX ya te habías tardado, pensé que no te conectarías para esta carrera-

Esa noche en particular, uno de sus ídolos iba a correr.

-Jamás me la perdería- Contesto el mexicano.

-La carrera esta a punto de iniciar, espero que tengas tus bebidas a la mano- Replico el contacto.

-Amigo pareciera que no me conoces, yo siempre estoy listo- Respondió Mastreta.

-Te aseguro que McQueen ganará hoy- Apareció el texto en el monitor, Alex asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Escribió, -Porque nadie es mejor que él- Finalizo la oración.

Había esperado toda la semana para poder divisar dicha carrera, era la final de la copa Pistón y él no pensaba perdérsela por nada del mundo.

-Afirmativo- Escribió su amigo antes de que la luz se fuera dejándolo a ciegas.

¿QUÉ?- Se pregunto Alex. –No, no, no, ¿Por qué hoy?, no- Exclamo saliendo de la casa percatándose de que también sus vecinos sufrían del mismo problema.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto al aire un poco frustrado, había esperado ansioso por esa transmisión, e incluso soporto los quejidos del viejo carro del tráfico para nada, todo gracias a una falla en el sistema eléctrico.

-Claro debí imaginarlo- Gruño, no antes ni después; si no en el momento justo.

-Se fue la luz en todo el vecindario, creo que hubo un problema con un transformador dos calles atrás, estaremos a oscuras toda la noche- Explico otro carro, un Pontiac G5 que vivía al lado.

-Que mala suerte- Susurro el deportivo tricolor decepcionado; ahora tendría que esperar a que la luz volviera, lo que implicaba soledad total esa noche. Los vehículos volvieron a sus casas esperando a que los servicios de reparación hiciesen su trabajo dejándolo sólo en medio de la calle, el joven encendió sus luces antes de imitarles. Queriendo o no pasaría la noche de viernes solitario, en la oscuridad.

...

Alex…

-Todos piensan que estoy en un error, pero yo se que no es así, se que puedo hacerlo; sólo necesito encontrar la manera de que alguien lo note- Prosiguió recordando las palabras de su amigo de la web.

"_Persigue tu sueño Runner, quizá algún día nos encontremos como rivales"_

Mastreta no podía olvidar esas palabras; eran su inspiración, sus deseos. Cada día que se levanta pensaba en ellas, en las posibilidades, en el futuro.

"_Si sigues por el mismo camino no llegarás a ninguna parte y en el futuro te arrepentirás de ni siquiera haberlo intentado"_

El americano era insistente, sus argumentos los adecuados, sólo era el terror de fracasar lo que le había hecho dudar, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Lo vale?- Se pregunto, - ¿Si realmente creyeras que eres digno lo dudarías?- Cada cuestionamiento se presento nuevamente en su mente, mientras sus ojos café tan sólo admiraban la oscuridad, sin diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados.

-Él va a comenzar su travesía a pesar de tener muchas cosas en contra- Susurro, -Yo también debería hacer lo mismo; tal vez no haya ido a una escuela especializada, pero las cosas que valen la pena en la vida no son fáciles de obtener- Prosiguió hablando consigo mismo, consiente de que no habría respuesta.

-Si esperas a que la situación cambie por si misma, no lo hará- Finalizo.

-¿Cuántas veces había visto a otros autos lamentarse de no haber decidido correctamente, de no haberse aventurado a probar lo que les gustaba, atrapados en la monotonía del trabajo, en la misma rutina que el había caído. La pasividad de algo seguro era más que suficiente para convencerlos, incapaces de arriesgarse a más.

Alex no deseaba verse de ese modo, quería al menos intentarlo, probar aquello que anhelaba por un instante, sólo eso pedía.

La luz volvió poco después, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, iluminando la casa, sus pertenencias. Su vida...

El auto tricolor admiro sus alrededores sacando su conclusión.

-Yo también puedo hacerlo- Exclamo, -Yo también quiero intentarlo.

…..

Un mes después Alex se marcho, los vecinos le vieron preparar algunas cosas antes de partir; no hubo un festejo de despedida, ni un hasta luego, sólo el mensaje de texto de una renuncia y una sencilla firma.

El deportivo tricolor se dirigió hacia su futuro, incierto quizá, pero inspirador, aún existían muchos kilómetros por recorrer, muchas cosas por vivir, pero la esperanza era llegar a convertirse en un profesional y correr contra aquel que le brindo la inspiración con su actitud positiva.

PfanMcQ125 nos encontraremos en las pistas para ver quien es el mejor…Tenlo por seguro.

…..


	7. Justicia e Injusticia

Justicia e Injusticia.

…

La posibilidad de ir a prisión nunca paso por su mente, sin embargo al escuchar el veredicto se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad. Estaba acabado.

-Esto no es la televisión, ni un programa del cual simplemente puedas escabullirte -Pensó notando el gesto rudo que le daban los miembros del jurado. Etron en su soberbia había perdido todo al no hacer caso a las advertencias de aquellos más sabios que él.

_-"A veces las decisiones premeditadas solo nos llevan al desastre"-_ Escucho la voz de su tío en su mente. El A6 que le había cuidado desde joven, el padre que no tuvo de manera natural, pero que estaba ahí a pesar de todo lo bueno o malo.

-¿Cuántas veces lo repitió?, ¿Cuántas veces trato de advertirle?- El Audi no podía replicar, no sin traer a la mente los recuerdos que enmarcaban esa parte de su vida que no lograba superar.

…

Flashback…

Su tío y padre le observaba mientras guardaba algunos papeles en uno de los muebles que integraban la decoración de la habitación.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto- Resonó su voz grave; el A6 de cromas platas era un carro de la alta sociedad, acostumbrado a tratar cada detalle analíticamente , y a al mismo tiempo con dedicación. Sin embargo no era igual en los asuntos familiares. Había aprendido la lección el día que Transfer desapareció.

Sin embargo también existían momentos en los que le era imposible no molestarse a ese nivel como ese día.

Señalando la pantalla más cercana, el A6 hizo clara la razón de su enojo mientras la figura de Etron relucía en la misma, al parecer alguien capto al carro saliendo de un Bar, el deportivo reía sin cesar apoyándose en una joven BMW la cual al igual que él se veía fuera de si. La toma cambio revelando a un grupo de reporteros aproximándose, esperando algún comentario de su parte.

-¿Qué ven?- Pregunto el V12 repentinamente, lanzando un golpe hacia las cámaras y agrediendo a los presentes, sin una explicación o un porque para subir a su tráiler. El video se detuvo con la mirada fría del carro plateado sobre su figura.

-Fue un accidente, no pensé que …- Se trato de excusar , pero su tío golpeo el piso con su llanta tan fuerte que algunos de los arreglos de la mesa cayeron regándose por el piso; entre ellos un viejo marco de madera, el cristal que le protegía se rompió al aire una vieja fotografía.

-¿Qué te he dicho Etron?- Pregunto nuevamente el Audi de mayor tamaño, adoptando un tono más comprensivo.

-Lo siento, lo se, siempre debo pensar antes de actuar, más si es con reporteros -Contesto el otro apenado, pocos autos podían ver esa faceta suya de un modo tan abierto, pero su tío le conocía a la perfección, no había manera de ocultarle nada.

-Exacto, no pensaste las cosas cuando agrediste a ese pobre reportero y ahora tenemos todos esos comentarios negativos en primera plana- Recalco. Su sobrino no replico, manteniendo su atención en la pila de periódicos que invadía otro de los muebles. -Se que a veces es molesto tener a todos esos reporteros sobre ti, pero debes entender que ellos sólo hace su trabajo, además de que, de no ser por ellos no tendríamos el renombre que nos ha mantenido a flote durante todos estos años - Prosiguió aproximándose al marco roto para recoger la fotografía.

-Cuando actuamos sin pensar nos arriesgamos a perder muchas cosas- Susurro enfocando la imagen, donde cuatro autos se postraban frente a una cámara preparándose para dicha imagen, buenos tiempos que no eran más alcanzables, con sus dos hijos a su lado y su esposa con él.

A6 se dirigió al balcón admirando el horizonte, desde ahí la vista era magnifica a su parecer.

El auto de cromas plata suspiro, su mente viajaba a velocidades extremas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ganado y perdido desde entonces, ganando un lugar de renombre entre los circuitos de competencia; realizando un deseo, pero perdiendo algo más valioso en el trayecto. A veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué ese sueño había tenido tan alto precio?, pero nadie replicaba. Sólo la conciencia de un padre desorientado.

_-"Nunca olvides que a veces las decisiones premeditadas sólo nos llevan al desastre".- _Exclamo volviéndose para enfrentar a su sobrino. Por su mirada era obvio que extrañaba a Transfer y que haría lo que fuese para no repetir ese error, amaba Etron tanto como a Transfer.

-No quiero perder al único hijo que me queda- Finalizo. –Ven por favor, acompáñame al jardín- Prosiguió abriendo la puerta de la oficina para dirigirse al pasillo principal; el joven corredor asintió de inmediato, arrepentido por sus acciones le siguió recibiendo ese leve confort que les permitía seguir adelante.

Fin del flashback…

…

El Audi gruño a lo bajo, maldiciendo lo que sucedía. Ahora su primo herido reposaba en algún hospital, tal vez en estado crítico donde su (madre) No…"Su tía" estaba cuidándole, pero no podía culparla, las cosas se salieron de control.

-¿Algo más que desees añadir antes de que la sentencia comience?- Escucho la voz del Golf GTI que le representaba, su mirada compuesta de preocupación le hizo asquearse, odiaba esa falta de sinceridad donde todos le animaban para darle la espalda en un momento de necesidad, para abandonarlo cuando los necesitaba. Con su gesto de supuesta simpatía o pena al enterarse de que él, un corredor famoso y reconocido era un delincuente, un villano a sus ojos, un criminal que sólo merecía la cárcel, jamás el perdón.

-A nadie le interesa saber lo que hay detrás- Se dijo tratando de olvidar la sensación incómoda que sus miradas de incriminación le hacían sentir. Iguales a las de su representante legal, el mismo que ahora le esperaba con un toque de desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa abogado?, ¿No puedes soportar el tener que defender a un mero criminal y no a la estrella que creíste tener de cliente? – pensó.

-Yo no asesine a nadie con mis neumáticos, pero soy el culpable de todos modos; soy el supuesto autor intelectual del crimen y quien lo financio.- Continuo en su mente sin emitir palabra.

-¿Y bien?- Le cuestiono el Golf nuevamente.

-Ten paciencia, te pago suficiente como para que puedas darme unos minutos de paz antes de que pierda mi libertad- Aclaro el V12 con frialdad, usando la careta del chico malo una de tantas que acostumbraba vestir para protegerse.

El gesto impactado del defensor se le hizo sentirse mejor, olvidar lo patético que en realidad se sentía.

-Nada, adelante se que mueren de ganas por encerrarme- Exclamo finalmente airoso, mientras los oficiales se acercaban para escoltarlo hacia su nuevo hogar.

Enzo, el policía que había dirigido la investigación le observaba sin mostrar nada, tan hermético como el mismo Etron.

-Bien hecho, me atrapaste-Murmuro el corredor al pasar a su lado.

"Enzo Ferrari", ese era un nombre que jamás podría olvidar.

…..

La justicia no existe, es sólo un concepto efímero…

White Spark (Universo Transformers Talión)

…..

El deportivo de cromas rojizos fue trasladado a una prisión de máxima seguridad, el lugar donde habitaría hasta que algo o alguien dictaminase lo contrario.

-Bien hecho Audi no sólo alteraste el orden público, también se te acusa de intento de homicidio, vandalismo, fraude entre otras cosas más- Escucho la voz del guardia que esperaba en la entrada, su forma descuidada, con abolladuras sólo revelo las frustraciones del mismo.

-Veo que eres muy bueno para burlarte de aquellos que han tenido peor suerte que tu- Contesto el corredor…mirándole nuevamente.

-Pensándolo bien retiro lo dicho, nadie podría tener peor suerte que tú, incluso los compactadores de basura deben pasársela mejor porque saben que son realmente útiles para la sociedad- Afirmo antes de recibir un golpe de parte del guardia. Un nuevo rayón se enmarco en el acabado carmesí del alemán, pero este no replico.

-Cierra la boca chico bonito, que aquí no eres más que mercancía nueva, lista para jugar- rio el oficial abriendo la reja. Etron viro ignorándole, adentrándose al odioso lugar. No le daría el gusto al otro de darle alguna réplica.

Algunos carros los cuales parecían reposar tomando el sol en la explanada le miraron mientras pasaba.

-¡Mira eso!, un modelo nuevo nos hace compañía- Exclamo uno.

-Y quien lo diría, es una estrella la que ha bajado a iluminarnos- Bromeo otro burlándose del V12.

-¿Qué sucede niño, no tienen prisiones de oro para los impertinentes como tu?- Intervino otro, el viejo Charger que parecía haber visto sus mejores días años atrás, con su figura cubierta de óxido y algunas abolladuras en la superficie indicaba que no temía a un buen combate.

-Ignóralos, ignóralos, no abras la boca- Se dijo-Discutir en medio patio no era la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido, porque esa era su estratégia. Enterrarse en el agujero más profundo que podía encontrar hasta que el destino dictaminase lo contrario.

-¿Qué no hablas?- Siguieron las exclamaciones acompañadas de insultos y otras cosas a las que el Audi no puso atención.

El camino en el interior no fue muy distinto, excepto quizá por el hecho de que la mayoría de los carros estaban seguros tras las rejas, el grupo avanzo por un largo pasillo hasta una zona aislada, deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta metálica.

-¿Por qué aquí?- Susurro confuso, el lugar parecía diseñado para asesinos en serie y esas cosas, no para él, aún no lo acusaban de algo que ameritase ese trato- Pensó asustado.

-Aquí no podrán hacerte nada- Exclamo el guardia encerrándolo, Etron no percibió nada en su tono, sin saber si era una broma para asustarle o una advertencia de lo que podía esperar. En cuanto la puerta se cerro la oscuridad se hizo presente, invadiendo el espacio sin permitir que la luz fluyera con naturalidad, el Audi viro para admirar sus alrededores compuestos exclusivamente de metal acompañado de una pequeña ventana a lo alto. –Genial- Exclamo con resignación.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, queriendo o no estaba aterrado, jamás había llegado a caer en un lugar así, aunque no era la primera vez que violaba la ley nunca fue a un grado como ese. Agobiado se acurruco en una esquina de la celda esperando cualquier cosa.

Ahí estaba el gran corredor altivo e invencible, sumido en una esquina tratando de mimetizarse con el resto de la celda, sin esperanzas de nada.

-¿Tu me habrías perdonado tío?- Se dijo en un murmullo pensando en el único que tal vez hubiese hecho algo por él. Una lágrima solitaria cayo por su costado hasta perderse en la oscuridad, los sonidos del metal se escuchaban a lo lejos indicando que aún existían muchos más presos en aquella prisión.

Al menos el juicio había sido a puertas cerradas.

….

Nunca se es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación.

…

Sólo había sido la llegada, el primer día de muchos que habrían de seguirle en aquella condena a la cual se había hecho merecedor por sus actos, su carrera estaba arruinada, así como su futuro.

-¿Valdría la pena salir?.-Se pregunto, negando.

Estaba sólo, tan sólo como lo estuvo su primo en aquellos años, aún no probaba la verdadera situación en la prisión consiente de que Transfer también había buscado redimirse y él le había robado toda oportunidad, negándole el cariño de sus padres. Convirtiéndolo en el exiliado, al menos cuando estaba en casa le ayudaba, le escuchaba a pesar del mal trato o las malas decisiones.

-Todos pagamos por lo que hacemos, no los culparía si jamás me dieran el perdón, sería injusto- Prosiguió sin saber que el futuro le tendría preparado algo distinto. Pero la paciencia es una virtud que debe aprenderse tanto en los buenos como en los malos tiempos.

…..

Loup observo las noticias pensativo, Etron había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero el dolor que sentía al haber perdido a su padre era mutuo. Ambos lo extrañaban y eso era un hecho.

-Justo e Injusto, ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar?, sólo el resultado de nuestros actos lo hará...

…


	8. Orgullo o Decepción

Orgullo o Decepción

…

Leonardo se detuvo a lo alto de la colina, emocionado encendió las luces admirando el paraje. Hermoso, con colores y brillos que competían con aquellos que embargaban ese cielo nocturno. Un suspiro acompaño el momento mientras el joven se preparaba para volver al camino. El Mustang acostumbraba detenerse en ese punto cada día al volver a casa. Su vida era tranquila, con un padre que le amaba a pesar de estar lejos y una madre que lo sobreprotegía, algunos de sus amigos le decían que debía dejar atrás eso y embarcase a la aventura, pero Shelby siempre se negaba.

-Aún no es el momento- Replicaba. Nadie entendía lo que en realidad pensaba o el porque de su forma de actuar, pero respetaban sus deseos dejando de tocar el tema. El muscle car sabía que tarde o temprano se alejaría, sin embargo aún existían detalles por solucionar, uno de ellos…

"Su padre"

El mismo que le había llamado esa tarde informándole sobre lo que había preparado para él, el joven carro no se sentía listo, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero eso parecía poco importante para aquel que le había dado la vida. Sus padres se enorgullecían al hablar de sus triunfos escolares realzando cada logro a un nivel que el sabía no poseía, no es que fuera malo, sólo necesitaba más trabajo para pulir su estilo. Las cosas buenas no son fáciles, su padre había pasado por mucho antes de alcanzar su fama.

Su hijo sabía que debía hacerlo también.

….

Leo volvió a casa más tarde de lo normal, su madre preocupada le esperaba con un gesto de consternación.

-¿Dónde estabas hijo?- Pregunto al verlo llegar.

Leo le miro antes de darle un gran abrazo.

-¿A que se debe eso?- Prosiguió su mamá sin entenderlo.

-Hoy recibí una llamada- Respondió el auto de cromas negros.

-Fue de papá- Aclaro…

El silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes, mientras su creadora esperaba alguna palabra de su hijo.

-¿Es algo malo?- Susurro el vehículo de color carmesí finalmente.

-No… es sólo que…- Comenzó buscando las palabras para explicar lo que sucedía, a lo que la Mustang sonrió comprendiendolo todo. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que pasaba, como sucede con toda madre; tal vez por eso es que siempre fue tan sobreprotectora. Consiente de que ese día iba a llegar.

-¿Cuándo es la entrevista?- Pregunto dejando al otro carro confuso.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- Replico su hijo notando la figura alegre de su madre.

-Claro que si Leo, eres hijo del legendario King of The Road, una leyenda entre los circuitos norteamericanos, era obvio que alguien te buscaría- Prosiguió el vehículo carmesí.

-Pero mamá yo no soy corredor, nunca he corrido en algún circuito profesional ni nada, ¿Cómo querrían entrevistarme sólo por eso?, no es lógico ni práctico- Respondió el Mustang negro con seriedad, era verdad que el joven auto competía en carreras clandestinas buscando retos en las calles, como muchos de sus amigos, pero de eso a la realidad en los pits no había comparación. Además era amante de la justicia y el hecho de que alguien simplemente lo colocara en la pista sólo por el nombre de su padre no se le hacía correcto.

-¿De que hablas?, claro que es lógico, por favor Leo, tu padre seguramente se encargo de esto de manera personal- Afirmo su madre.

-Ese es el problema- Murmuro el coche maldiciendo su suerte. Tal vez debió partir como sus amigos le sugirieron tiempo atrás.

-Deja de ser tan infantil y ve a tu cuarto a preparar tus cosas- Comando su mamá.

Leonardo gruño dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-No es correcto- Se dijo molesto, - Yo quería hacer las cosas a mi manera, se que papá lo hace porque quiere ayudar, pero así no esta bien, van hacerme pedazos en las pistas…Es frustrante- Prosiguió golpeando un mueble cercano con su llanta, un par de trofeos estudiantiles cayeron al piso, junto con algunas fotografías que adornaban el tocador.

La imagen del legendario Mustang del 67 GT 500 (KR) resalto ante él con su flamante amarillo y negro.

-Papá, ¿Por qué?, tu sabes lo que pienso, además no tengo nada de experiencia en las carreras, no quiero dejarte en mal- Continuo recogiendo las cosas. Una fotografía nunca replicaría.

-Es una locura- Finalizo.

….

Esa semana Leonardo Shelby partió hacia el lugar indicado, aunque prefirió hacerlo por la autopista, necesitaba tiempo para pensar e informarle a su padre de lo que en realidad quería hacer.

No quería decepcionar al otro Mustang, pero tampoco quería manchar el apellido de su padre quien se esforzó por llegar a donde estaba y corría el riesgo de verse ridiculizado por la actuación tan patética de su hijo.

…

"A veces la vida nos presenta retos en el camino que hacen de la misma lo que es"

…..

-Seguro que hay muchos otros carros que merecen esa oportunidad más que yo- Pensó, alejándose de su casa para tomar la vía rápida.

El camino no fue lo suficientemente largo, y mientras su mente se concentraba en ese momento, divisando todas las posibilidades existentes; el muscle car llego a su destino.

La pista se veía imponente ante los ojos del auto negro, el cual trago aceite antes de aproximarse. Sabía que lo estaban esperando.

En el interior del lugar las cosas se veían diferentes a lo que imaginaba. Algunos carros pasaban de un lado a otro mientras los invitados convivían.

-¿Una recepción?- Se pregunto el Mustang divisando la viva forma de su padre, los invitados le saludaban mientras este se acercaba a su hijo.

-Ah es fantástico que hayas llegado a tiempo- Exclamo con orgullo el viejo Shelby observando la forma negra con verde cubierta de polvo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto KR analizando la apariencia del otro vehículo.

-Pensé que esto sería privado- Replico el Leo contrariado.

-Si bueno; comenzó con algo así pero alguien escucho por ahí, y ese alguien le dijo a otro alguien- Explico el auto del 67. –Como sea quise darte una gran sorpresa de bienvenida al mundo de las carreras- Finalizo resumiendo la situación como si ese hecho no fuera gran cosa y no estuviesen todos esos patrocinadores en medio de un festejo a sus espaldas.

Leonardo se quedo estupefacto, ¿Ahora como iba a decirle a su papá sobre su futuro?. Desesperado el Mustang sentía que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero las contuvo.

Algunos carros mencionaron el nombre de KR el cual se alejo por un instante dejando al joven Shelby en su infierno personal, su papá buscaba ayudarle pero sólo le estaba complicando la situación.

-Todos me van a odiar, ¿Ahora que voy hacer?- Se pregunto una y mil veces, tanto que imagino esa escena y en el momento crucial se había quedaba callado, pero es que no quería exhibir a su padre, lo amaba.

-Hola, te ves un poco consternado, ¿Te sientes bien?- Intervino otra voz, el shelby se giro de manera descuidada, pensando en algo para alejar al carro que le había hablado notando la forma del lobo sobre la figura estilizada del Audi.

-No sabía que podían…es decir…- Genial tatuaje- Comento.

-Gracias, eso dicen- Replico el R8 ofreciendo su llanta para saludarle, -Soy Transfer Audi, es un placer conocerte- Continuo el carro blanquinegro educadamente.

-Oh yo soy Leonardo Shelby- Susurro el otro.

-Un placer- Confirmo su interlocutor mirando al grupo de carros que convivía tranquilamente a su alrededor.

-A veces es complicado cuando uno siente que no encaja- Afirmo el alemán avanzando un poco, -Lamento haberme aproximado de ese modo, pero creo que te he visto en otro lado-, ¿Estuviste en la carrera de mi primo?- Finalizo el R8 de manera directa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Carrera?- Tartamudeo Leonardo reconociendo al carro finalmente, ese tatuaje lo había visto antes, por eso le llamo la atención, era el carro herido de la carrera clandestina.

Su rostro debió reflejar su preocupación de inmediato, porque el deportivo alemán no tardo en hablar.

-Descuida, mis amigos me platicaron lo que sucedió, gracias por avisarle a Enzo del incidente- Aclaro sin hacer mayor ademán del suceso- Eso me salvo la vida, ¿Quién habría imaginado que habría locos como esa camioneta en la competencia?- río el deportivo de cromas claros.

-No hay de que…-Respondió el Mustang, -Oye mi papá no sabe nada de eso- Murmuro, Loup sonrió negando. -No te preocupes, no diré nada…Oye ¿De casualidad eres uno de los participantes de este evento?- Pregunto cambiando el tema de manera repentina.

-De hecho yo…un suspiro acompaño la explicación con una mirada de resignación, Leonardo no quería correr ese día. –Vine a una entrevista, mi padre quiere que corra, pero tal vez te parezca ridículo lo que te voy a decir. No soy bueno para correr, carezco de experiencia en el campo- Afirmo.

-No quiero que mi familia se avergüence por ello-

-Ya… entiendo eso perfectamente- Contesto el Audi; -Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- Prosiguió antes de virar y alejarse para perderse entre los otros carros. Leonardo no supo que decir, pero se preocupo aún más al perder de vista a su interlocutor.

-Hay no debí abrir la boca- Gruño para si.

Poco después su padre se aproximo acompañado de los Audis, Leonardo reconoció de inmediato al color carmesí el cual no parecía ser el auto más feliz del mundo, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Hijo, no lo vas a creer, ¡ETRON y TRANSFER AUDI han estado buscando formar un equipo que represente su marca en América e increíblemente han pensado en ti!, ¿No es fenomenal?- Replico alegre. Loup le cerro un ojo mientras su primo solo negó de un modo disimulado.

-Lo mejor es que no tendrás que correr hoy después de todo- Continuo sin permitirse escuchar respuesta del otro carro; orgulloso el Mustang abrazo a su hijo el cual no supo como negarse.

-Siempre hemos pensado que es bueno permitir a los nuevos talentos probarse- Comento ETRON irrumpiendo la afectuosa escena.

-Cierto, cierto, una buena ideología- Afirmo KR alejandose para hacer el anuncio mientras Leonardo observaba al alemán.

-Descuida, se que no tienes experiencia, pero ETRON te ayudará con eso, será como un maestro y nadie espera que obtengas victorias desde el primer día- Dijo el R8.

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Por qué?, apenas nos conocemos- Pregunto el Shelby.

-Porque se lo que es estar en tu posición, además mi primo piensa que tienes potencial y sería una lastima desperdiciarlo - Continuo el carro blanquinegro.

-No se que decir- Replico el americano agradecido.

-No digas nada- Finalizo ETRON antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse.

-Ah ignóralo, te acostumbrarás a él- Finalizo Loup riéndose. Leo le acompaño sintiéndose más tranquilo, tal vez después de todo aún había oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

…

"A veces las cosas se acomodan adecuadamente del modo menos esperado"


	9. Cobarde o Valiente

Cobarde o Valiente

…

Después de tanto, era momento del cambio; de la tan esperada revolución. Los carros se amontonaban en los accesos emocionados, pues los minutos pasaban rápido y el evento estaba a punto de comenzar.

Una carrera de calificación para las ligas mayores, ese era el nombre que ellos le daban. ETRON observaba a la multitud desde los pits donde su equipo trabaja arduamente en los toques finales antes de que diese inicio la competencia, el auto rojo observo por quinta vez esa noche el acabado que resaltaba en su pintura, misma que ahora presentaba su marca enfatizando a quienes representaba. Pocos eran tan valientes como para patrocinar un auto con su reputación en esos días; pero su primo no pensaba lo mismo, brindándole una oportunidad donde él mismo se la hubiese negado.

-Pronto comenzara la carrera Etron, debes prepararte- Escucho la voz de Transfer desde el fondo del lugar; a su lado el jefe de mecánicos le miraba serio, esperando el comentario hiriente que siempre daba paso a la discusión de quien tenía o no razón en esa pista; pero esta vez no hubo reacción alguna. No…él había aprendido su lección en el poco tiempo que paso en la cárcel, su vida se había ido a un abismo después de esas tontas carreras que no demostraron más que su falta de profesionalismo e interés por lo que en realidad valía. El deportivo rojo había sido considerado un héroe, un corredor de la elite y su propias tonterías le llevaron al fracaso, todo por dejarse llevar por celos y delirios de grandeza. Había caído hasta lo más bajo, perdido su reputación, dinero, vida; pero más importante aún a su "padre", el auto que le crio cuando nadie más tuvo el valor, quien le enseño todo creyendo en sus posibilidades.

-Eres un tonto, un tonto- Se dijo sin percatarse de la mirada triste de su acompañante; Loup al notar el cambio en su estado de ánimo le indico al otro carro que saliera, permitiéndoles unos momentos de soledad.

-A veces es difícil, pero no puedes huir por siempre, créeme yo lo intenté y no fue buena idea- Exclamo llamando la atención del auto rojo.

-Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta o cobarde habría estado con él , ¿Comprendes?, ahora lo único que me queda es el saber que ambos nos lastimamos la última vez que nos vimos- Prosiguió con un suave toque de arrepentimientos.

-Estas en un error, él siempre pensó en ti- Replico Etron al momento, recordando las miradas depresivas que su tío le daba al viejo cuadro de su hijo cada que creía estar sólo. Él le amaba y se sentía mal por juzgar tan banalmente a su propio hijo.

-Te amaba- Aclaro

-Y yo a él, pero eso no cambia nada, los dos fuimos cobardes y el resultado fue la culpa y soledad; no dejes que te suceda lo mismo, es verdad que cometiste errores, terribles errores, pero eso no dictamina quien eres, no si puedes hacer algo para cambiarlo, muchos habrán perdido la fe en ti; pero ni mamá ni yo lo hemos hecho, porque te conocemos y sabemos de lo que eres capaz.

-Tu deberías ser el que corra en esa pista, no yo- Contesto el corredor de cromas carmesí mirando la entrada del cerrada del pequeño lugar.

-Nah, eres tú nuestro corredor estrella y el representante de AUDI, mi padre así lo divisó y así será sin duda. Ahora prepárate porque sin importar lo que los demás piensen, sólo tu puedes demostrarte quien tiene razón- Finalizo Loup sonriendo.

-Eres tan necio- Exclamo su primo liberando una suave sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero presente, hacia mucho que no lo hacía, al menos no honestamente.

-Gracias-

…

El anuncio se dio, las compuertas del pequeño taller se abrieron permitiendo a los vehículos tomar sus respectivos lugares en la pista, los gritos, porras, abucheos y más resonaron con fuerza en los alrededores, las gradas se elevaban con los cientos de espectadores que exclamaban cada uno su opinión. El nombre de Audi estaba marcado, los medios se habían encargado de eso; pero él debía recuperar el buen nombre de su familia, no sólo por honor.

Etron observo a sus rivales encontrando algunos rostros familiares entre los que resaltaba Maserati, el italiano de cromas plateados y azules, el cual parecía pensativo desde su posición. Él audi suspiro, el joven M se había convertido en un héroe debido a sus acciones en la carrera callejera, cuando prefirió salvar la vida de alguien que seguir en ese juego infantil, mientras él…bueno era el villano del cuento a los ojos de los otros carros.

-Es tiempo de que vuelvas a las pistas, ya perdiste demasiado tiempo auto lamentándote, debes recuperar el buen nombre de tu familia y marca- Escucho las palabras del R8 por el transmisor. Su primo le había apoyado a pesar de todas las dificultades que se presentaron, asegurándole que era momento de correr. El lo vio saludarle desde el pit, su llanta se levo acompañado en un gesto de apoyo, mientras el tatuaje del lobo resaltaba en su costado.

-Nunca cambies tonto- Comento ETRON recuperando un poco de esa confianza, el alemán gruño para sí preparándose. Al frente un Ferrari encendía su motor escuchando el suave ronroneo de su máquina con un toque envidiable.

-Esto va a ser divertido- Escucho al otro contrincante.

-Has hecho esto miles de veces, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- Se dijo el audi encendiendo su propio motor, el silencio se hizo presente junto con la presión del primer arranque, esta vez sólo competirían por una calificación, pero él sabía que no podía darse el lujo de andar perdiendo, era su nombre el que ahora estaba en juego y tenían que calificar para volver a las pistas grandes.

La bandera se alzo preparándolos para lo inevitable, los ojos se centraron sobre la tela que representaba todo, el reinicio de su carrera, la reposición de su marca, nombre y honor.

El deportivo alemán se estaba jugando todo nuevamente y no pensaba perder.

Loup por su parte contuvo el aire, mientras sus llantas acariciaban de manera inconsciente el pavimento, él parecía más nervioso y angustiado que su corredor, mucho se jugaban ambos, tanto su primo en la pista como él y el nombre de la compañía.

-Vamos ETRON, lo necesitamos- Comento levemente; a su lado el equipo de mecánicos le miraron sin replicar. La verdad es que todos estaban nerviosos, toda su empresa estaba consiente de ello, no podían darse el lujo de seguir con una mala racha, necesitaban esas victorias ahora más que nunca o las cosas no volverían a reponerse.

…..

La bandera descendió lentamente; era la hora de correr. Los motores resonaron con fuerza, las llantas rechinaron contra el pavimento dejando tan sólo el rastro de lo que estaba por suceder. Los vehículos aceleraron rebasándose, aplicando sus técnicas…Compitiendo.

-No puedo perder, no ahora, no de nuevo- Se dijo el alemán virando en la primera curva evitando abrirse demasiado para mantener posición, el carro carmesí no corría a la cabeza, pero se mantenía entre los primeros lugares, junto con otros autos, entre ellos Evan.

-Y así nos encontramos de nuevo- Prosiguió sintiendo la presencia del rival casi a su lado, pero el Italiano no le tenía rencor, esas cosas no eran las que dictaminaban sus acciones o actos.

….

Todo fue rápido, muy rápido, los movimientos, las vueltas, el recorrido. Audi no había ganado, pero había logrado la calificación en un lugar aceptable que era lo que buscaban.

-Como diría Paul, primero hay que llegar a las grandes ligas- Comento el R8 aproximándose a su primo para felicitarlo, la verdad es que él pobre auto blanco había estado nervioso toda la carrera, pero se percato de que fue en vano. Etron seguía siendo muy bueno, no el despiadado de antes, pero eso solo lo hacía mejor.

-Fue una buena carrera "E," calificamos con un buen puntaje- Festejo Loup

-Pero debemos mejorar, perdí levemente el control en las curvas más abiertas y eso me hizo retrasarme mientras le daba entrada a mis rivales- Aclaro el coche rojo.

-Hay que trabajar en eso, entonces- Replico Transfer notando la forma de Evan a lo lejos, el Maserati no fue hasta su lugar debido a la prensa, pero al notar que lo observaban volteo saludándolos amablemente con una pequeña reverencia.

-**Amico**- Susurro el Italiano.

-Amigo- Aclaro Loup. No era el momento o el lugar, pero eso no era más que la señal de que un buen amigo seguía ahí.

-Gracias-

…..

Horas más tarde…

Los asistentes se había marchado, junto con la prensa y la mayoría de los participantes; sólo quedaba uno que otro auto cerrando lo lugares personales o los trabajadores del servicio de mantenimiento general de la pista. Transfer cerro el pequeño taller un poco nostálgico, el haber visto de nuevo a Maserati le había traído algunos recuerdos de su vida en el otro continente que amaba tanto.

-Debo volver al merendero, no puedo abandonarlo- Pensó, -Pero tampoco puedo abandonar las cosas aquí; aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer, nos falta bastante para recuperarnos y sin papá todo es más complejas; eso sin contar que hay que recuperarnos de igual modo en las pistas -Comento para sí con preocupación. Su vida a había dado un giro de 180 grados, uno que parecía pesar cada día más, pero como bien le dijo a su primo no podían echarse para atrás.

-No deberías estresarte tanto- Comento Evan a su espalda, el R8 viro de inmediato reconociendo la voz.

-¡Evan no puedo creerlo!- Dijo alegre, -Pero…¿No estabas en la fiesta de calificación?- Pregunto confuso.

-Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que una fiesta- Replico el Italiano con esa sencillez tan propia; cuando lo conoció el deportivo había accedido a trabajar en una investigación arriesgando mucho por el bien de otros y sin siquiera pensarlo. Loup admiro eso de él.

-Es cierto- Contesto, -Por cierto debo felicitarte por los resultados que tu equipo ha obtenido en la temporada, van muy bien- Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Gracias, mi **amico**, debo decir que ha sido trabajo de todo el grupo, aunque falta mucho camino por delante- Replico el Italiano.

-Si, se lo que es eso- Respondió Loup.

-Mas importante sin embargo es, ¿Cómo estas tú?-Pregunto Evan, confundiendo al vehículo alemán.

-¿Perdona?- Susurro confuso.

-¿Cómo estas?- Maserati repitió la pregunta con naturalidad.

-Bien, estoy de nuevo en la empresa, hay muchísimo trabajo, pero ahí la llevamos, poco a poco y con el esfuerzo de todos comenzamos a reponernos; también en las pistas, al fin logramos calificar, y…- Dijo, pero su amigo le interrumpió negando.

-Si, se eso, pero pregunte ¿Cómo estas?- Comento Evan por tercera vez, aunque su tono sonaba más serio que antes.

-Yo…bueno yo… me gusta estar de nuevo…y…pero…-El auto blanco suspiro denotando por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cansancio.

-Extraño américa- Exclamo finalmente, -Extraño a los demás y esa vida que deje atrás, cada día que pasa me pregunto Cómo estarán todos o que estarán haciendo?, ¿Me pregunto como les ira o si Paul logro contactar a Mcqueen para lograr su sueño?, si ¿Sol logro su cometido en Argentina? O ¿Como están los demás?, Quisiera saber ¿Como esta el merendero?, y las cosas en casa. Pero se que tengo responsabilidades aquí y no puedo abandonarlas; no de nuevo. He corrido toda mi vida y me decidí a dejar de ser un cobarde enfrentando os retos de frente como deben de ser, pero eso no evita que los extrañe o a esa parte de mi vida- Explico un tanto apenado, pero ese era Evan, un viejo amigo que podía escucharlo, entenderlo.

-Cada instante o momento tiene cosas positivas o negativas en la vida, es de eso de donde aprendemos. Tu maduraste mucho en esos últimos días, pero también aprendiste lo que es estar sólo, sobrevivir, seguir adelante lejos de tu familia. No creo que eso pueda considerarse como una cobardía, de hecho creo que en parte es algo que te esta ayudando a soportar la carga que ahora llevas en las llantas; te forjaste para obtener lo que necesitabas, creo que a pesar de lo que muchos digan sobre la falta de experiencia o inhabilidad real para llevar una empresa como el negocio familiar lo has hecho bien, o al menos eso luce por fuera; sin embargo eso no evita que seas tu, es normal que te sientas así, porque los amicos también son familia, son parte de lo que te hace ser quien eres actualmente.- Contesto el Italiano.

-No te preocupes, va bien, sólo no olvides eso, ellos son parte de ti, como tu lo eres para ellos, estoy seguro de que todos, incluyendo a Dafne también piensan en esos días y pase lo que pase, los buenos recuerdos estarán presentes, llévate eso y no olvides las razones por las que haces todo esto. El tiempo llegará para que todos vuelvan a encontrarse, seguro que si- Prosiguió Maserati.

-Gracias amigo, ahora creo que me siento un poco mejor, sólo necesitaba platicarlo- Replico el R8

-Descuida, para eso están los amigos, debo decir que ha sido todo un placer verte "Pequeño lobo"- Finalizo el corredor antes de dar la vuelta para retirarse, deteniéndose por un momento. –Por cierto, busca tener un descanso, lo necesitas- Aclaro el Italiano marchándose.

Transfer sonrío al oír lo último, -Claro que lo haré, después de todo es el consejo de un buen amigo-

…

Loup no tardo en llegar al hotel, donde Etron le esperaba, el tampoco había asistido a la fiesta, aún no se creía listo para eso, tal vez pronto, pero aún no. Por eso ambos audis se dedicaron platicar un rato, jugar algunos juegos y por que no convivir como una verdadera familia. Loup extrañaba a sus amigos pero como Evan bien dijo, todo tiene su lugar y su momento; seguramente volvería a verlos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Hey ¿Qué tal una carrera?- Pregunto el auto rojo.

-¿Qué?- Replico su primo contrariado.

-Sólo tu y yo en la pista cerrada, una vuelta por los viejos tiempos- Confirmo Etron.

-Se supone que eso no debería ser un impedimento ahora y no has tenido oportunidad de probarlo ¿Cierto?- Prosiguió.

-Es verdad- Comento Transfer pensativo.

-Nada serio, solo algo amistoso, entre tu y yo- Respondió su primo.

-Ah, ¿Por qué no?, sería interesante probar- Fue la replica.

…..

FIN


	10. En necesidad de unas vacaciones

En necesidad de unas vacaciones.

...

Los automóviles circulaban por la avenida de manera despreocupada, algunos hacia su trabajo, otros simplemente disfrutando de las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo apenas salpicando el pavimento. Esos días era difícil ver los rayos del sol debido a la nubosidad; pero para esas fechas era meramente un día común como otro.

-Escucha con atención el evento de exhibición será a las 4:00 PM, luego hay una reunión con los accionistas a las 6:00 PM y por último el cierre donde se dará a conocer la nueva imagen de la empresa ante la prensa se llevará a cabo a las 8:00 PM- Resonó la voz de la audi A4 Blanca por el teléfono portátil.

-Espera un momento, ¿No hay ningún tiempo libre entre eventos?, ¿cómo se supone que voy a llegar a tiempo?- Pregunto Loup exaltado, -Sobre todo considerando los retrasos que se dan en las juntas con accionistas- Prosiguió dirigiéndose a la cocina tomando un contenedor del refrigerador.

-Si bueno eso es algo en lo que aún estamos trabajando hijo, E-tron asistirá a la exhibición en tu representación si así lo deseas y yo…- Replico su madre desde el teléfono.

-¡No!-Intervino el R8, él ya tiene los diseños nuevos estampados en su chasis, no puede permitir que nadie lo vea hasta la noche; es más, no dejes que corra ni haga nada estruendoso el día de hoy, que no salga de casa- Aclaro el joven Ingeniero abriendo el contenedor colocando su boca sobre la superficie para dar un pequeño sorbo, pero Alma volvió a llamar su atención.

-Pues necesitas alguien que cubra el lugar de la empresa en la exhibición de esta tarde, es sumamente importante que estemos ahí- Aclaro la Audi.

-Bien, bien, envía a Leonardo junto con Ceniza, entre los dos podrán encargarse de todo- Dijo guardando la bebida en de manera apresurada antes de salir del apartamento, transfiriendo la llamada a su móvil.

-Enviarás al principiante con tu asistente, ¿Esa es tu respuesta a todo?- Pregunto su madre.

-No, pero conozco la capacidad de mis empleados y se que ellos se encargarán de todo. En cuanto a la junta de las 6:00 me gustaría que me acompañaras, si alguien esta al corriente en todos los asuntos de la empresa eres tú, sobre todo pensando en la posibilidad de que las cosas se hagan más tediosas y se alarguen…- Comento

-Yo puedo quedarme para finalizar- Completó la A4.

-Si, necesitare que manden un tráiler a recoger a E-tron cuanto antes para que este listo, después de todo esta es nuestra gran noche- Río el joven ejecutivo avanzando por la calle incorporándose al transito diario.

-Este bien no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo- Confirmo su madre.

-Gracias mamá se que siempre puedo contar contigo- Susurro su hijo deteniéndose ante la luz roja.

-Haciendo un lado todo eso, ¿Ya comiste algo?- Prosiguió su interlocutora cambiando su tono levemente. Después de lo sucedido con su esposo, no podía evitar preocuparse de más por lo que aún conservaba de familia.

-Bueno…lo olvide, pero descuida pasare por algo antes de llegar a la oficina- Aseguro Loup al momento.

-Esta bien y Transfer que esto no vuelva a repetirse, ya bastante tienes con el estrés de diario como para descuidar tu alimentación- Le regaño la A4.

-Si, lo se y te lo aseguro que no volverá a…-

La llamada se corto de manera repentina, Alma miro su dispositivo nuevamente oprimiendo el botón de conectar repetidamente, pero sin respuesta.

-¿Transfer?, ¿Cariño estas ahí?- Pregunto preocupada.

-¿Transfer?-

…..

Hay que darle un sentido a la vida, por el hecho mismo de que carece de sentido.

…..

Dafne observo nuevamente la vitrina admirando los diferentes estilos de pintura corporal de moda.

-Te lo digo, el magenta es maravilloso, mi novio quedo impresionado cuando me vio y yo por supuesto no podía negar que tenía porque- Escucho el comentario de una joven Golf GTI, misma que salía con una amiga Polo de la estética.

La Corvette simplemente negó para sus adentros antes de liberar un suspiro, a veces las chicas eran tan superficiales, aunque no podía negar que un poco de toque femenino a veces era necesario para atraer a los autos del sexo opuesto.

-Me pregunto cual habría sido la expresión de Paul si me hubiese conocido de Magenta o tal vez Amarillo- pensó recordando lo inocente que era ese chico, lleno de sueños e ilusiones como la mayoría del grupo y hablando de grupo tenía que llamar a Sol para ver que tal les había ido en el viaje, lo último que supo de los tunners era que estaban a 2 semanas de llegar con Sebastien.

-Sólo espero que no hayan desesperado al pobre, ese grupo suele ser algo especial- Prosiguió recuperando su buen humor cuando de manera repentina empezó a sonar su celular.

-¿Me pregunto quien será? Se dijo colocando el dispositivo a su lado para observar el número en la pantalla

"Desconocido" La Chevrolet era algo desconfiada y rara vez contestaba esa clase de números, pero algo en su interior parecía indicarle que ignorara esa regla aceptando la llamada.

-¿Dafne?- Resonó la voz de uno de sus amigos, precisamente aquel en el que estaba pensando.

-¿¡LOUP!?- Pregunto al momento escuchando algo raro en el tono del R8

-¿Sucede algo?- Prosiguió la Corvette notando la respiración agitada del otro vehículo a través de la línea. El silencio se hizo evidente mientras la joven esperaba con un toque de angustia alguna respuesta a su pregunta, la desesperación transmitida a través de la voz del audi estaba comenzando a mancillar su paciencia.

-¿Dónde estas?, por favor háblame, dime que sucede- Exclamo, pero sólo la respiración entrecortada llego a su audio antes de que la comunicación cesara.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- Susurro la joven tomando nuevamente su dispositivo para marcar al único que tal vez podría ayudarle.

…..

Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir se puede enfrentar a todos los cómos.

…

El transito se denotaba tranquilo, al parecer ese sería uno de esos días.

-No te desanimes amigo, seguro que algo emocionante sucederá- Resonó su radio, mientras el auto simplemente negaba.

-¿Me estas diciendo que prefieres el caos a un poco de paz?- Replico el Ferrari circulando por uno de los circuitos principales de la ciudad.

-Ah vamos no seas así Enzo- Comento el otro oficial, -sólo decía- Prosiguió disculpándose.

-Por supuesto- Respondió su compañero con una suave toque de sarcasmo.

-Unidad 12, tiene una llamada urgente- Intervino otra transmisión proveniente de la estación.

-No te metas en más problemas Charger, luego platicaremos- Dijo cortando la comunicación con el otro policía para aceptar la nueva llamada.

-Este es el Oficial Enzo Ferrari- Exclamo.

-Oficial Enzo, Habla Dafne ¿Me recuerda?- Replico la chica. El policía supo de inmediato que esa llamada no era sólo para saludar.

-Explícame la situación Dafne- Contesto .

…

En el fondo son las relaciones con las personas lo que da sentido a la vida.

…..

Alma observo nuevamente la figura de E-tron desde un cristal cercano, mientras los médicos trabajaban en él.

-¿Entonces no saben que es lo que le sucede?- Pregunto la A4 con seriedad.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero no tenemos una explicación lógica, no se divisan golpes o heridas externas que pudieran haber ocasionado su condición, de hecho físicamente se le ve muy bien; sin embargo uno de nuestros especialistas detecto un componente químico algo inusual en el líquido del radiador, como si se hubiese mezclado con algo. Es casi imperceptible, pero tal vez esa pueda ser la clave para averiguar la razón de su afección.

-¿Acaso sabe si su hijo consumió algo diferente en las últimas 24 horas?- Intervino otro médico, este a diferencia de su compañero parecía ser un poco más joven pero con bastante experiencia en el ámbito. Alma le miro confundida.

-Me disculpo por mi intromisión, mi nombre es Fluence, soy el médico que encontró el componente inusual, mismo que mandamos al laboratorio de manera inmediata; sin embargo sería bueno conocer los lugares donde estuvo su hijo las últimas 24 horas para poder ayudarnos a identificar la causa de este lamentable suceso.

-Oh bueno entiendo, aunque será algo complicado, verá E-tron tiene una agenda un poco saturada y ayer precisamente tuvo un compromiso clasificado, pero si hay algún detalle fuera de lo normal pediré a mi asistente que le mande la información de inmediato, tal vez eso sirva.

-Se lo agradecería mucho – Confirmo el médico alejándose de la aludida para internarse en el pasillo con dirección al laboratorio.

-Lamento la rudeza de mi colega, a veces tiende a meterse demasiado en las cosas profesionales y se le olvida que esta tratando con carros- Explico el malibú.

-Si descuide, no se preocupe, sólo quiero tener la certeza de que mi E-tron va a estar bien- Respondió la Audi.

-Lo cuidaremos- Aseguro el otro médico alejándose, -Cualquier información adicional se la haré saber-

-Gracias- Susurro la A4. Observando nuevamente su móvil.

-Oh Transfer donde estas- Susurro para si dejando escapar una lágrima. E-Tron yacía en coma sin que los médicos supieran la razón y por otro lado su Transfer había desaparecido desde la mañana, ella había intentado comunicarse con él sin resultado, las autoridades no reportaron su desaparición ya que no se consideraba de ese modo hasta pasadas 48 horas, por lo que se limito a mandar algunos miembros de su equipo de seguridad a buscarlo con la esperanza de que no fuese nada malo, pero el tiempo pasaba y no obtenía noticias.

-Por favor Amor protege a nuestros hijos- Pensó enfocando nuevamente la silueta inmóvil del Auto ahora plateado.

"_Esta es nuestra noche"_

….

Tanta prisa tenemos por hacer las cosas que olvidamos lo más importante que es, vivir.

….

Transfer avanzo por el viejo pasillo, la luz del día se filtraba de manera escaza en el interior de la estructura, los equipos abandonados de la fabrica se denotaban cubiertos de óxido, mismo que caía levemente mientras avanzaba.

-Esto no es bueno- Se dijo observando el móvil inservible, su dispositivo se había dañado al intentar huir, no sabía con exactitud quienes eran los que le seguían o cual era su objetivo, pero al parecer se contentaban con tenerlo atrapado en ese laberinto metálico . Él era ingeniero en electrónica y comunicaciones, conocimiento que le sirvió para poder establecer comunicación por unos instantes con el celular dañado, sin embargo el dispositivo sólo abrió un contacto con quien alcanzo hablar unos segundos antes de quedar completamente inservible; el ácido de la batería se había regado acabando con los circuitos más cercanos dejándolo irreparable.

-Ni siquiera dicen nada, ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- Prosiguió en su mente analizando el lugar buscando alguna salida. –Mi esperanza es Dafne.

…..

La Corvette se encontró con Enzo, platicándole todo de frente, él por su parte había hecho un par de llamadas mismas que le habían revelado de manera clandestina la situación de E-Tron.

-Así que quien sea que hizo esto, es posible que este detrás de lo que le sucedió al primo de LOUP- Argumento la Chica notando el gesto serio de su acompañante.

-Preferiría que no revelaras esas teorías en lugares públicos- Comento el Ferrari, -Aunque debo admitir que es algo lógico, desafortunadamente hay muchos que pueden ganar algo sustancioso con la desaparición de esos carros- Prosiguió.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- Replico la chica.

-¿Sabes donde vive?- Pregunto el auto.

-Desde que cambio su oficina a esta ciudad, lo se- Afirmo la chica arrancando. Ninguno tenía una pista real sobre el paradero de su amigo o lo que había causado el colapso del otro vehículo pero aún podían llevar la ventaja en su investigación. Los dos autos aceleraron consientes de que el tiempo era una pieza clave.

-Llamaré a su madre, tal vez pueda sernos de utilidad- Confirmo Enzo.

….

Vive como si fueras a morir mañana.

…..

Fluence observo los resultados de laboratorio con seriedad, al parecer alguien había depositado ácido en el radiador del Audi, algo que en definitiva tendría resultados lentos y agonizantes, ahora entendía el porque del coma. Con seriedad miro los reportes que Alma Delia Audi le había hecho llegar a través de su asistente.

-Estuvo en las instalaciones privadas de la empresa todo el día, preparándose para un evento que se daría el día de hoy-

El lugar mencionado debía ser muy grande y las circunstancias las correctas, era probable que ahí se hubiese cometido tal atrocidad. Fluence suspiro sintiéndose un poco mal por ello, esa clase de casos injustificados eran los peores.

-Preparen el quirófano, tenemos un radiador que cambiar urgentemente- Exclamo imprimiendo los resultados.

…..

Para entonces Dafne y Enzo habían logrado entrar a la casa del R8 gracias a la Corvette.

-No voy a preguntar donde aprendiste hacer eso- Comento el Ferrari explorando el apartamento.

Ella le sonrió coquetamente antes de cerrar la puerta del lugar delicadamente.

-Por eso me encantas- Respondió la chica haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara levemente volviéndose para concentrarse en su investigación. A veces esa chica era…

Ambos vehículos recorrieron el lugar notando lo limpio que estaba, se veía casi inmaculado, lo que complicaba la situación, hasta que el oficial noto algo raro, acercándose al refrigerador se percato de que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada. De inmediato abrió topándose con la lata abierta pero llena. Al parecer su dueño la dejo ahí con prisa pues estaba a punto de derramarse al encontrarse mal acomodada.

-Hmm- Exclamo tomando una envoltura para evidencia, misma que uso para depositar el objeto sellándolo con delicadeza para evitar derramar el contenido.

-¿Tienes algo?- Pregunto ella.

-Es posible, pero necesito volver a la estación para verificar mi teoría-

-Ah descuida, adelántate mientras yo me encargo de limpiar nuestras huellas- Aclaro la Corvette como si no fuera gran cosa.

Esta vez no hubo mayor replica de parte del Ferrari, sabía que la Chevrolet era lo suficientemente capaz, lo había demostrado en el pasado, además de verdad que no deseaba saber ¿Cómo es que poseía todas esas habilidades?.

…

Hay que vivir la vida de tal suerte que viva quede en la muerte.

…..

Transfer termino de amontonar los despojos metálicos haciendo un pequeño camino hacia uno de los ventanales superiores, la estructura no se veía del todo estable, pero el R8 no tenía tiempo de ser perfeccionista optando por confiar en sus cálculos mientras analizaba el ángulo de la rampa.

-Esto debe ser rápido, necesito una aceleración de 100Kmxhr para atravesar esa superficie y con suerte descender lo mejor posible- Se dijo observando el trayecto que recorrería en tierra.

-Sólo necesito 4.2 Segundos-Prosiguió, la rampa no estaba muy pronunciada, de unos 45 grados más o menos, lo suficiente para ayudarle a saltar pero no para lanzarlo a una caída libre que terminaría asegurando el trabajo de los que le perseguían.

-Como odio esto, de verdad que cuando termine tomare unas vacaciones- Murmuro retrocediendo.

Con la mirada fija en el camino se preparo justo en el momento en el que la puerta más cercana comenzó a recibir algunos golpes.

-Creo que esta ahí adentro- Escucho la exclamación al otro lado.

-Rayos, ya no hay manera de pensarlo dos veces- Se dijo preocupado escuchado la intensidad de los golpes, el metal que rodeaba la puerta comenzó a gemir, junto con el polvo que cayó a sus alrededores.

-Pronto estarán aquí- Murmuro suspirando. –Es ahora o nunca- Finalizo arrancando haciendo evidente su presencian en el cuarto.

-Lo escuche apresúrense- Resonó el grito a su espalda.

-Como diría Sol, sin emociones fuertes no hay vida, ¡Que el lobo corra otra vez!- Exclamo acelerando a todo lo que su motor daba.

1 Segundo, las llantas derraparon sobre el suelo lanzando la suciedad a los costados antes de que el R8 liberara el freno.

2 Segundos, el rechinido se escucho mientras el deportivo aceleraba

3 Segundos, El inicio de la plataforma se hizo evidente, atrás de el la puerta cayó estrepitosamente permitiendo a sus captores observarlo.

4 Segundos, La plataforma llego a su fin, el auto salto llegando casi a la velocidad requerida fallando por unas milésimas, a su espalda la plataforma comenzó a derrumbarse junto con sus asaltantes.

El deportivo atravesó el cristal cayendo de lleno sobre un montón de llantas viejas, mismas que le golpearon repetidamente; sin embargo no tenía tiempo para observar detalles, los otros carros no tardarían en reaccionar y dar la vuelta al lugar para alcanzarlo. Sin pensarlo nuevamente acelero a todo lo que su motor daba evadiendo los obstáculos, concentrándose en volver a una vía principal.

…

Vive hoy, para tener un mañana.

…..

Para entonces Enzo había logrado comprobar su teoría, pues la lata que se llevo contenía un ácido prohibido sumamente peligroso y mortal, mismo que al parecer estaba destinado a ser consumido por el Audi.

-Alguien había querido asesinarlo, triangulando la información con lo que la Sr. Alma Delia Audi supo de los médicos antes de que comenzarán a operar a E-Tron. Aunque él no había sido específico con la A4 con respecto al asunto logró calmarla lo suficiente como para que no intentará alguna locura.

Enzo sabía que era imperativo localizar al lobo, sin embargo el reporte de una persecución en una de las avenidas principales le facilito esa parte reconociendo al carro blanco que parecía encabezar ese caos.

-Quien lo hubiera imaginado- Se dijo dirigiéndose junto con los refuerzos a la zona marcada.

…

Hay que vivir no sólo sobrevivir.

….

Transfer acelero topándose con una figura de cromas verdes en el camino, al parecer su pequeña carrera nuevamente estaba acaparando las noticias de la tarde.

-Te gusta siempre causar sensación ¿Eh?- Exclamo la Corvette emparejándosele, evitando al transito de manera momentánea pero manteniendo la velocidad de su amigo.

-Dafne, ¿Que haces?, ¿Cómo?- Pregunto el deportivo blanco cambiando de carril bruscamente esquivando a una minivan.

-Te ayudo claro esta, Enzo tiene preparado todo para un alegre encuentro, sólo sígueme- Le dijo la chica virando por una callejuela, el R8 freno de golpe girando sobre su eje para volver acelerar alcanzando a su amiga.

-Es genial ¿Cierto?- Grito la chica acelerando aún más, Loup tan sólo se limito a seguirle sin replicar, la verdad es que estaba aterrado, recordaba la última vez que habían hecho eso y no había acabado bien para él.

-Prepárate para frenar Lobito que hemos llegado- Comando la Corvette metiendo freno total girando sobre su eje con un derrape a 360 grados sobre su eje para evitar coalicionar con otro vehículo, el Audi le imito esforzándose por evitarla hasta detenerse. A su espalda la flotilla de vehículos policiacos les observo justo en el momento en el que el par de autos que les perseguía se hizo presente.

-¡RAYOS!- Exclamaron acelerando para tratar de huir cuando un Ferrari les cerro el paso fácilmente.

-Están arrestados- Comento tranquilamente

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por participar en otro de esos jueguitos de los Audi?, ya saben oficiales, como esos que les gusta hacer de manera ilegal.

-No…por intento de asesinato entre otras cosas, pero descuiden las pruebas hablaran pos si solas-Replico Enzo.

Repentinamente el cerco policiaco se vio invadido de reporteros.

-Creo que necesito unas vacaciones pensó el R8 al observar a la prensar dirigirse hacia él.

…..

2 semanas después…

Loup observo a su primo a través del cristal, tal y como su madre lo hizo alguna vez con él, afortunadamente E-tron recupero la conciencia un día después de la operación, todo su sistema de enfriamiento tuvo que ser reemplazado y aún faltaban días recuperación y tratamiento, pero estaba vivo y completo como él. Alma estaba a su lado platicando.

-Ha sido toda una aventura, como siempre es contigo- Comento su amiga mirando a la familia de Loup en la habitación.

-Lo sé, afortunadamente Enzo hizo confesar a esos carros y los culpables están tras las rejas- Dijo el Audi .

-Sip, no mas golpes bajos de parte de los accionistas, ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?, todo para obligar a una quiebra sin sentido, eso es…- Respondió Dafne enojada.

-No te preocupes, todo termino bien al final, gracias a ti y a Enzo- Susurro Transfer.

-Es que lo que los autos son capaces de hacer por dinero…me molesta sobre manera, a veces quisiera, quisiera, que todo fuera diferente- Argumento la Corvette.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Dafne, sin embargo no importa lo que suceda siempre podremos seguir adelante mientras tengamos buenos amigos- Aclaro el R8 sonriéndole.

-Ustedes me salvaron y a mi primo-Dijo

-No solo nosotros, pero seguro que ayudamos- sonrió la chica recibiendo un saludo del auto al otro lado del vidrio.

-¿Sabes lo más irónico?- Exclamo la joven

El Audi le miro confundido, -¿Lo irónico?-Pregunto

-Que de no ser por tu primo que por increíble que parezca ahora también considero un amigo jamás nos habríamos conocido, ni sol, los tunner, Sebastien, Paul…, SD y el resto- Murmuro.

-Si es gracioso, sobre todo porque yo nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerles- Aclaro el Audi tomando su llanta con delicadeza, dándole un suave beso en la misma. La joven le miro estupefacta antes de alejarse levemente sonrojándose por un instante, hacia tiempo que nadie la trataba tan amablemente, bueno Loup siempre lo había hecho pero eso era diferente.

-No te tomes atribuciones Audi, que no soy una chica fácil- Respondió

-Jamás mi amiga, jamás- Respondió el R8.

E-Tron los miro sonriendo, -Bueno al menos ya se llevan mejor- Se dijo observando las noticias sobre su incidente y la cancelación de la presentación hasta nuevo aviso.

Al menos ambos estaban vivos para volver a intentarlo.

Eso después de unas merecidas vacaciones.

FIN


End file.
